


[JayDick|安價|ABO] 山鬼

by aLady



Series: My All!Dick One-Shot [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dick Grayson is a Talon, M/M, Minor Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Omega Dick Grayson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 噗浪上的安價文，我做了一些修改，但只有增加的部分，其他大體一樣。始於此噗：https://www.plurk.com/p/ny2lcp感謝大家一起陪我玩wwww謝謝參與的每一個小天使~~~~~本來的設定：DCEU 世界觀，老爺失意是因為二少死，大少變 Ric 不認爹。Ric 不認爹是因為大少被毋通法庭抓去洗腦，而且還變成他們的利爪，一直深信法庭是正義的，但是午夜夢迴又會有一些跟蝙蝠俠在一起的片段，讓他頭痛。（結果好像忘了這段設定）二少已經復活變成紅頭罩，因為找不到大少以為大少也死了所以去找老爺麻煩。利爪被派去殺布魯斯的時候被紅頭罩發現。二少：要殺我爹？不行啊！結局走向是大少正義覺醒然後跟二少在一起My friend and I were talking about how DC can manage Dick's absence in past movies such as BvS  if they want Dick alive, so I thought this might work: Dick is somehow dead but is fake death which made by the Court of Owls, they made him a Talon, that’s why Dick didn’t show up in the BvS, and also the reason Bruce is like a walking dead because he believes his son, Dick, is dead.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: My All!Dick One-Shot [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867222
Kudos: 7





	[JayDick|安價|ABO] 山鬼

**Author's Note:**

> 混合了一篇舊文的內容但有作修改。

  


清晨，在這林立著諸多墓碑的園子裡，遠方的青山被濃霧遮蔽。傑森輕輕地撫摸愛人的十字碑，他的輕柔，充滿了憐愛。當他還是個少年的時候，就很喜歡摸迪克的臉，他總是仗著自己的體型跳到迪克的背上，用臉頰或是下巴頰蹭他。迪克臉頰的柔軟，對比著慘白石碑的冷硬，讓悲涼感油然而生。往事總是值得追憶，可這冰冷的溫度還有迷濛的霧氣都不是他所要所想。

迪克躺在棺材裡——就像他先前也躺在棺材裡——因為他被車撞死了。就傑森了解的情況看來，在他死後的某天，迪克知道了他的死訊，回家質問布魯斯為什麼毫無作為後，他騎著摩托車在濱海公路上奔馳，然後——

被車撞了。

布魯斯甚至沒有作為，他應該要有的，卻只是讓阿福去走那一切的法律程序，自己卻躲在湖濱小屋裡，喝酒、嗑藥，醉生夢死。

傑森縮緊拳頭，即便戴著手套也滲出了血液。這是什麼痛苦的感覺？竟比他當年臨死前還要疼痛。被小丑打得肺裂，神智不清，被炸彈炸得疼痛都已是過去；可是迪克當時清醒，他被酒駕的汽車撞上，又被拋棄在鮮有人接近的公路上，讓時間一點一滴把他的生命抽離……如果布魯斯對他的死有那麼一點作為，迪克就不會如此早逝。

傑森又想起了過往種種。他跟迪克喜歡在花園裡追逐，在草地上打鬧，在夜晚時吹著涼風，遠眺後方的青山，分享彼此的快樂。他跟迪克一起夜巡時，總喜歡到滴水獸那裡去偷情。夜晚很漫長，巡邏消耗體力卻讓人興奮。他們會在結束時，在那個老地方親熱，撫摸著彼此已經不似少年時期那般滑嫩的臉龐，緊緊貼著彼此的額頭，看著對方瞳孔中自己的倒影，然後從高處躍下，享受著墜落時的快感——超脫凡俗，只有彼此。

往事並不如煙。

秋天的溫度淒涼，那些過晚才成蟲的夏蟬還在可悲地歌唱。他們本來可以相依到老，迪克答應過要用他的一生來證明自己的愛，可是現在，迪克永遠都停留在二十五歲，徒留他一個人往他的年紀邁進，然後活過他的歲數兩三倍，獨自朱顏改。

也許老了以後，記憶中的迪克會變成一個模糊的影子，也許不會，也許他還會記得迪克的容顏，還會記得迪克風華正茂時的容貌與笑靨。他們到底還是相互辜負了。

他還記得自己的身影映在迪克湛藍色的眼瞳中，現在他只想再把迪克留在自己的眼裡，多留片刻也好；然而一切都被這厚重的塵土以及一片棺材板給阻隔了，使得傑森的心底了無生氣。他好容易才將眼神從愛人的墓碑上移開，強迫自己向遠方望去。霧氣已經消散，太陽已經升起，莊園後的那片青山依舊在，只是婆娑的雙眼把山巒抹得層層疊疊，抹得模糊不清。

惱煙撩露，是否能留須臾住？

也許迪克會化作山鬼，在那片青山裡等待。

而他要去當那個追求山鬼的過客……

**

一年後。

今天高譚王子黃金單身漢布魯斯韋恩將會出席韋恩慈善晚會，紅頭罩已經在對面的大樓上伺機而動，他是曾經的羅賓，被小丑殺死以後又復活了，當他回生時發現布魯斯，他的養父，並沒有替他報仇，甚至連他的……哥哥……迪克格雷森都已經躺在家族的墓園裡，荒煙蔓草之下。他不能原諒，不能原諒布魯斯也讓那個人死了……然而，跟布魯斯纏鬥了一年多後，他已經累了。而且……那個人不會讓他這麼做的，那個人不會同意他殺了他們兩個的父親。即使那個人在死前曾跟布魯斯大吵，也不會改變這個事實。紅頭罩不想殺布魯斯了，但是他還是來到了這裡，為的是要保護布魯斯的安全，因為他收到線報，說有人要刺殺布魯斯韋恩。

此時，布魯斯的座車已經來到門口，大批記者立刻蜂擁而上，紅頭罩在對面的樓頂睥睨著一切，卻發現了對面的滴水獸上伏著一人……

身穿黑衣鑲著金色花紋緊身衣的人正在會場上方的獅子雕塑後隱伏著，如果不仔細看，根本看不出來他就潛伏在黑暗之中，更看不出披在他身上的刀刃……燈光閃過的瞬間，那些利刃竟閃爍著炫目的光輝。

這個人是利爪，他被他的主人指派了一個任務，那個任務是刺殺高譚王子布魯斯韋恩。利爪對任務向來是不會質疑的，被指派的任務他一定做到完美，並且不會有任何異議；但這一次他卻步了，因為對象是布魯斯韋恩，那個經常在他夢境中出現的男人。他有些不知所措，但是從小接受的訓練告訴他這些多想都是背叛。你是利爪，你是Omega，應當對主人——Alpha——唯命是從。於是利爪忽略心中的焦慮，來到了慈善晚會外頭，等待布魯斯韋恩的轎車一到……

利爪的視線忽然指向對面的大樓樓頂。

紅頭罩立刻伏下身體移動到另一個地點暗中觀察，因為對方似乎發現了他的視線。他看到那個人注視著布魯斯，手中拿著利刃……紅頭罩心底暗叫不好，心忖道，「那人似乎是來殺布魯斯的，那條線報是真的……幹怎麼可以給你殺？要殺也是我來殺！」於是紅頭罩往那個人所在之處扔了一顆本來想要拿來創治布魯斯的炸彈，但反正炸了那裡，滴水獸掉下來也不會砸到布魯斯。

利爪的五感敏銳，當他發現有人扔了一顆炸彈過來便馬上跳離，雖然被炸彈的餘波震到但沒有受傷。他很快地分析情況，依現場的混亂成度看來，現在是不能刺殺布魯斯韋恩了。他出任務從來沒失敗過，現在卻失敗了，他知道回去會被懲罰，會被脫光衣服然後毒打——可是他心底居然有種鬆了口氣的感覺。

這是為什麼？他沒有答案。而當他轉身，卻看到一個戴著紅色頭罩的人就黨在他的去路上。

利爪冷靜地看著眼前戴著紅頭罩的人，心裡有些意外。他從來沒看過這個人，也沒有在法庭給的教育裡得到這相關訊息；可是為什麼他的心裡卻覺得對方很熟悉？為什麼他覺得對方可以信賴？利爪不明白，也不懂為何。他受過的訓練不允許他這麼感情用事，但要攻擊眼前人？他難以移動的身體宣告著他做不到。

「應該是同伴吧？」他想，然後走上前去，卻沒說話。

紅頭罩看著眼前戴著貓頭鷹面具的人伸出了手，於是他握住了對方的手，下一秒就給了對方一記過肩摔，卻不想對方一個手勁反過來，在天空翻出了一個漂亮的弧度，輕輕盈盈地落在了一旁的逃生梯上。現在對方戒備起來了。

紅頭罩覺得有點奇怪，因為他彷彿看見了一個熟悉的身影，當他還是羅賓時經常跟夜翼一起行動……剛剛那個後空翻就彷彿是夜翼一樣，那身體線條與肌肉的勻稱充滿了力與美的結合；可是夜翼已經死了，如今的迪克格雷森就埋在布魯斯疏於整理的荒煙蔓草之下……

利爪看著紅頭罩，不明白為什麼是同伴卻要攻擊他。看著紅頭罩站起身來，利爪馬上撲了上去，這時他聞到了一股特別又熟悉的香味，心裡暗叫不妙。他出任務以前已經按照規定施打了抑制劑，為什麼現在還能聞到味道？而且對方的味道還這麼好聞……利爪控制不住自己便把鼻子埋進紅頭罩的頸項中，吸取對方似毒品般的香氣。

紅頭罩被這突如其來的狀況嚇到，但是這個動作卻更讓他疑惑，因為以前只有一個人會撲上來，把鼻子埋進他的腺體摩蹭，那個人就是迪克，但是迪克已經死了……至少，透過這種身體反應，紅頭罩確定這名殺手是一個Omega。如果可以看到面具下的樣子就好了，紅頭罩想把對方的面具摘下來……

然而對方卻突然癱倒在他身上睡著了。紅頭罩定睛一看，蝙蝠俠已經昂然站立在他的前方。

「……呿。」紅頭罩知道現在說什麼都很尷尬，索性等蝙蝠俠開口再做打算。

蝙蝠俠瞇著眼睛，也沒說話，這幾秒的尷尬讓紅頭罩受不了了。

「你只弄暈他代表你知道我是誰，既然如此就不要裝客氣了。」

「炸彈是你丟的。」蝙蝠俠說。

「對，因為他就要跳下去殺布魯斯韋恩了。」紅頭罩起身時順便拿出儀器掃描利爪。

「如果沒有他，那炸彈就是丟布魯斯韋恩了。」

「我說你可不可以先處理更重要的事？比如說這名刺客是誰，他為什麼要殺布魯斯韋恩？」紅頭罩把利爪身上的竊聽器跟追蹤器都弄了出來，立刻用超音波處理，讓這些東西都停止了運作。

「清乾淨了？」蝙蝠俠接過紅頭罩手中的追蹤器跟竊聽器，放入口袋內。

「嗯。」

「那上車。」

傑森不太情願地抱起了利爪，然後跟著蝙蝠俠跳下一旁陰暗的巷子，上了蝙蝠車。

一路上紅頭罩都很在意那面具之下的人是誰，他不斷轉身看向躺在後座的人，其實對方的體型越看越像……但那個人死了，不可能是……

「欸，停車。」紅頭罩說。

蝙蝠俠當然沒有理他，而是繼續加速。

紅頭罩知道再說也只是自討沒趣，於是自己爬到了後座去，他的腿踢到了正在開車的蝙蝠俠，讓蝙蝠俠有點不爽。紅頭罩先給刺客上了手銬，然後把手伸向對方的面具……

「幹。」他不敢相信眼前所見，「是……迪克！」

嘎——

蝙蝠俠急速煞車，轉頭看向後方，當他看見那張沉睡——慘白而熟悉——的臉龐確實就是他撫養多年的長子時，他說不出半句話。

「迪克怎麼……」紅頭罩不敢置信，迪克不是應該長眠在韋恩家的墓園了嗎？怎麼會在這裡？難道……難道迪克經歷過他所經歷過的事情？他死而復活，但是被其他人帶走……

現在說什麼也都比不上趕快回到蝙蝠洞去查明真相，所以紅頭罩催促還在驚訝中的蝙蝠俠，「B，快開車，我們都想知道答案。」

蝙蝠車於是加速前進。

他們立刻就回到了蝙蝠洞，紅頭罩把迪克放到了診療床上，為了以防萬一，布魯斯把迪克的雙手用手銬銬在床上。

「阿福已經去挖墳了，你現在要給他做DNA檢測了嗎？」傑森看著出了神的布魯斯提醒道。

布魯斯回過神來，轉身拿出針筒抽血，蝙蝠電腦的高科技能馬上檢測出結果——當電腦上寫著匹配度百分之百時，他們都屏住了呼吸。這個昏睡在這裡的人，就是迪克格雷森！

「幹，怎麼可能？」傑森失笑，「這是怎麼回事？」

布魯斯沒有說話，而是用顫抖的手撫上迪克的臉頰。他最心疼的愛子，他以為已經死了的愛子，此刻居然活生生的躺在眼前。

「哈囉？有人嗎？」傑森敲了敲桌子，然後布魯斯才反應過來。

「幾年前……我到醫院時……他就已經……死了，我非常確定，醫院也開了死亡證明……」布魯斯支支吾吾，腦中還在思索各種可能性。

「Well，既然我就站在你面前，這種死活的問題似乎已經不是重點，重點是他為什麼會變成刺客，還要殺你。」傑森直接切入重點。因為如果是迪克，絕對不會殺人，更不會殺布魯斯，所以他一定是被控制了。「那些追蹤器、竊聽器也許可以找出線索。他的血……說不定可以驗出什麼，也許他被下藥控制了？又或者他被洗腦了……總之，布魯斯，讓我幫忙吧！」他雖然很不想跟布魯斯互動，但事關迪克，他可以把恩怨先放到一邊。

布魯斯沒有說話，而此時阿福下來了，渾身是土的他手中還拿著鏟子，顫抖著說出了大家本來就已經確定的事實，「棺材裡……躺著的是一個假人。」

阿福走近床前，不敢置信地看著眼前睡著的人，他想觸摸迪克，想確定這名睡著的人是不是活人，還是又只是個假人；但他又顧忌自己的雙手沾滿了塵土，望而卻步。傑森握住阿福的手，把他帶到一旁，替他把手洗乾淨。

「你辛苦了。」傑森擦了擦阿福的手，然後拉著他回到床邊，讓他觸摸迪克白皙而冰冷的皮膚，「阿福，他活著。」當阿福觸碰到迪克的溫度時，眼淚流了出來。

「除了調查幕後主使者以外，我們還有一件更重要的事情要辦。」傑森雙手環胸，看向布魯斯，「我們不能讓他回去，我們要以其人之道還治其人之身，他們讓我們誤會迪克死亡，那麼我們就要讓他們也這麼認為。」

「這不會那麼容易。」蝙蝠俠說，「我會想辦法。」

「我們的時間不多。」

「先把他的衣服脫下來吧。」阿福轉身看向他們，「要製造假死，這衣服我們用得上。」他指著迪克身上那套黑色鑲著金色花紋的服裝說。

於是布魯斯讓阿福幫迪克換衣服，但由於怕他醒了以後攻擊人，所以先換上拘束衣然後讓他暫時待在防撞室，免得他尋死。說到要避免他尋死，布魯斯居然還拿了個看起來很像口枷的東西幫迪克戴上。傑森覺得很不爽，但現在不是跟布魯斯吵架的時候。很快地，他們把迪克身上的衣服都脫了下來，然後他們看到迪克身上有著大大小小的傷痕，那都不是迪克以前有的，肯定是後來……

「那些人怎麼可以這樣對他！」阿福顫抖著雙手看著迪克後頸上的咬痕，那是Alpha控制Omega的手段……「都是我的錯，當初我們應該自己再確認過一次……這些年迪克少爺都受了什麼苦……」

「阿福，你不必自責，那些人做到這樣的程度不是你我可以防範的。」傑森安慰阿福，的確，那些人做得幾乎滴水不漏，還弄了個假人來蒙騙迪克的親友……而迪克後頸上的咬痕讓他真的很在意，雖然採到檢體的可能性不高，傑森還是在咬痕上採取了一些措施。

「他已經被標記了嗎？希望是臨時標記，我不能想像迪克少爺被強制標記……布魯斯老爺也會受不了的。」阿福說。

「我們只能等布魯斯把血液檢驗做完才能知道了。」現在完全聞不到迪克的味道，他應該是施打過了抑制劑。

他們給迪克換好衣服以後離開了房間，來到蝙蝠電腦前。布魯斯的檢驗已經快要完成了，感謝高科技蝙蝠電腦。

「我們發現迪克後頸有咬痕，所以他應該是被這個控制的。」傑森把咬痕的檢體拿給布魯斯，讓他去想辦法。「這是迪克後頸的檢體，不一定採得出東西，但至少值得一試。」

嗶嗶——蝙蝠電腦顯示出了檢驗結果。

眾人看到結果更是怒不可遏。

「他們居然給迪克少爺下藥！」阿福顫抖著身體，傑森馬上把他扶到一旁坐下。

「這種藥能讓人產生記憶錯亂，是禁藥。」布魯斯的手也握著拳頭，傑森知道布魯斯正在忍。

「下藥洗他的記憶，然後用Alpha的標記來強迫他當刺客……布魯斯，我們需要知道迪克是不是被永久標記。」

「不，他的費洛蒙仍然跟以前一樣……」

但是臨時標記就已經足夠惡劣。

「還好。」傑森鬆了一口氣，「這樣我們只要等到他體內的藥效被代謝掉，然後標記失效就好了。」

阿福休息了一會兒就去煮迪克最喜歡的蟹肉奶油濃湯了，雖然迪克可能一時間還吃不了東西，但沒人能阻止阿福，也不忍心阻止年邁的管家做事。傑森估計布魯斯一時半刻是不會離開實驗室的，但他也閒不下來，便決定用電腦查查有什麼線索。他們沒收了迪克的武器，是十幾把匕首跟裝有利刃的手套，加上那面具跟打扮……迪克活像一隻猛禽。

於是傑森開始找尋這幾年被利刃殺死的人有哪些，他先鎖定了政商名流，因為迪克被派來殺布魯斯，這是一個線索。

然後他找到了一些新聞。高譚市副市長被暗殺，至今沒找到兇手；高譚市立醫院院長遭到暗殺，至今也無結果；高譚大學校長遭到無情割喉……那些照片的刀傷，跟迪克的武器可以說是一模一樣，為求保險，傑森特別用了電腦比對，結果也是肯定的。

「這些年，你都經歷了什麼啊……」傑森的心好痛，雖然那些不一定是迪克做的，但如果是呢？迪克是最堅信布魯斯不殺原則的人……

傑森繼續查找有關資料，既然這些人可能都是被迪克殺的，那麼表示他們一定有某種關聯性……而這關聯性並不難查，因為傑森馬上查到了三人共同的關係：歐米茄救助基金會成員。

「歐米茄救助？慈善公益團體的成員為什麼被暗殺？是有利益糾葛嗎？」他繼續往下挖掘，發現了這個基金會曾有財務問題，還有被一些Omega控訴遭到虐待以及服用不明藥物……這麼大的事件為什麼最後是以Omega精神不正常做結尾？「難道這個團體一點都不慈善嗎？」傑森感到背脊發涼。如果這些資料都屬實，那麼迪克……

迪克，對不起……

「我分析了他血液中的藥物，那些人必定日日餵食他，只要正常飲食，應該能夠自體排除，然後或許就能恢復記憶了。」布魯斯從實驗室走了出來，傑森聽了他的說明以後算是放下了半顆心。

「你給的檢體裡，找到了一些不屬於迪克的DNA。畢竟要做到臨時標記，不可能不用口，這樣勢必留下唾液。」布魯斯一邊說，一邊把檢體資料輸入電腦裡，然後做DNA比對。

「怎麼是他？」

「居然又是喪鐘這個死老頭！他居然對迪克做這樣的事！」傑森咬牙切齒，在這個家族裡，誰疼迪克都來不及，怎麼會有讓他被標記的事情……「那他……迪克有沒有被……」他最怕聽到的是這個。

布魯斯看著他，表情嚴肅：「沒有，我檢查過了，沒有被性侵的痕跡。」

傑森鬆了一口氣。

至少，迪克沒有經歷到那個，那對Omega而言是最可怕的事了。

布魯斯準備了一根針筒，說：「這是剛剛配出來的中和劑，可以中和他體內的一些藥劑，副作用是鎮定。」傑森於是跟著布魯斯來到迪克的房間，正準備給迪克注射時，迪克猛然跳了起來。雖然穿著拘束衣，他還是靈活地跳起，給了布魯斯一記頭槌。布魯斯沒料到迪克醒了還攻擊他，中了頭槌以後身體向後傾，傑森接住了他，然後跳上去跟迪克扭打在一起。他立刻從背後架住迪克，盡力不讓他亂動，但迪克的力氣好大，像是發了瘋似地一直想要掙脫，雖然嘴巴被堵上了，還是一直發出像是野獸般低吼的聲音。

「幹，布魯斯你不趕快我也撐不住了。」

於是布魯斯用了最原始的方法來逼迪克冷靜，他釋放了自己的費洛蒙，強大的Alpha費洛蒙成功讓迪克安靜了下來，像隻幼犬般嗚咽，然後成功被注射中和劑。

當迪克安靜了下來，傑森也攤了。「幹，這該不會要持續個幾天吧……」

布魯斯點頭。

「我一定要那些人付出代價！」

布魯斯用眼神示意傑森迪克就由他照顧了以後，轉身離去，傑森完全不擔心布魯斯接下來要做什麼，因為很明顯地，他要去調查喪鐘，可能還會製造迪克的假死，他不擔心，因為布魯斯向來心思縝密。

迪克已經冷靜下來了，也許那藥物有令他情緒平和的成分，現在的他不像剛剛那般瘋狂，倒有了幾分從前的模樣。

「迪克……」傑森忍不住伸出手，想要撫摸對方的臉頰，那張臉頰泛著嬌嫩的紅色，而底色的皮膚卻是慘白的。在他死之前，迪克的皮膚明明是健康的小麥色……那些人把他放在地底下多久？

還有迪克身上大大小小的傷痕……明顯是人為加上去的，是喪鐘那傢伙嗎？為了摧殘迪克的堅毅，竟用上了藥物跟精神折磨嗎？

伸到一半的手收了回來，握緊成拳頭。

然後傑森把迪克攬在懷裡，讓迪克把頭靠在自己的肩上，緊緊抱住了他。「對不起，我回來晚了，讓你受苦了。」

迪克沒有反應，傑森知道這是因為他被洗腦又被打了中和劑，現在大概很混沌吧。但是傑森很快就發現，迪克的呼吸好像變沉了，原來是他在不自覺時釋放了費洛蒙，而迪克的臉靠近他的腺體。

迪克睡著了。

迪克已經睡著了，傑森卻不敢亂動，想著懷裡的人這些年是否都睡得安穩？還是……有些沉重的黑眼圈似乎已經說明了答案。他這些年一定沒有好好睡，尤其是……被抓的時候，以迪克的個性一定會抗拒到底，那麼他要受多大的苦楚？

傑森越想越捨不得，而此時迪克似乎做了惡夢，帶著鼻音的咿咿嗚嗚也不知道在說些什麼，傑森不忍心，就把他嘴裡的東西取了下來，動作輕柔，又或者迪克太過疲憊，過程中他沒有任何反應。

迪克忽然哭了起來。

傑森一時間不知該怎麼辦，迪克還在睡，怎麼會突然哭了？他最直覺的反應是把人緊緊抱住，輕輕撫摸迪克的背部，溫柔地安撫。迪克的啜泣越來越緩，傑森的眼皮也越來越重……

**

等到傑森醒來，已經日上不只三竿，而他大概是被布魯斯移了出來，又被慈祥的阿福照顧，舒適得竟然睡遲了。

「幹。」他要趕快下樓去看迪克。

但是下樓還沒看到迪克，先看到了阿福。

「早，阿福。」

「早，傑森少爺。」阿福端著一碗濃湯，正從大吊鐘走出來，傑森一聞就知道那是迪克最愛的濃湯，但似乎一口都沒動。

知道他的疑惑，阿福便解釋道：「迪克少爺醒了，可是不願意吃東西。」

傑森皺眉，直覺告訴他是抓走迪克的那些人對他做的訓練，失敗被抓了如果不能立刻自盡就要絕食自盡，這事情他在刺客聯盟看多了。「我來吧。」他拿走了阿福手上的端盤。

「請好好照顧迪克少爺。」

傑森回過頭看向阿福，給了他一個微笑：「我會的。」

來到蝙蝠洞，馬上就看到了穿著蝙蝠裝的布魯斯正在電腦前面忙活著。

「你該做的都做了？」傑森問。

「嗯。製造假死，做了；追查喪鐘，做了。」

「那麼結果？」

「假死的現場有一些可疑人士經過，我會再一一詳查；至於喪鐘，他最近的確身在高譚。」布魯斯的眼睛沒有離開過螢幕。

「我要去給迪克送飯。」

布魯斯停下了手邊的工作，轉向傑森。「他今天早上差點咬舌自盡，所以我把口塞加回去了。」

傑森青筋爆了出來，果然跟他的推測一樣，訓練他的人要他失敗就自殺。

怎麼可以。

「但是他不能不吃東西。」傑森有些激動地說，「這是他最愛的濃湯！」

「他現在還認得出這濃湯嗎？」布魯斯面無表情，讓傑森很是生氣。布魯斯總在一些枝微末節的地方很中肯，甚至讓人討厭。

「我要去試試，他昨天在我的懷裡睡著，也許我的費洛蒙對他有影響……再不成，我知道你的營養針都已經準備好了。」

布魯斯沒有說話，而是繼續埋頭於電腦上的工作，傑森知道這就是布魯斯表達同意的方式。

傑森來到迪克的「房間」，看著他蜷縮在角落，如果不是嘴裡塞著東西應該又是呲牙裂嘴吧？他也不慌不忙，只是把門關上，然後走到迪克的面前坐下。

「我不會傷害你，讓你穿著拘束衣是怕你自殘，而你已經證明給B看了。」他指的是布魯斯重新給他戴上口塞的事。

迪克看著傑森緩緩遞上來的濃湯，他肚子真的餓了，可是他所受的訓練不允許他吃敵人所提供的食物。

——他會被懲罰的。

他真的好餓，已經有三天沒吃東西了……為什麼那個濃湯會有這麼大的魔力？利爪不明白自己明明受過訓練，對這些物慾都不應該有反應了，卻為何還……

傑森看著靜下來的迪克，從他微妙的表情中看出了迪克的掙扎。他真的想吃，卻又害怕……也許是害怕有毒，也許是害怕被懲罰。

「放心，這碗湯無毒，你吃了也不會有人處罰你，我保證，我會保護你的，所以吃飯好嗎？我想你已經好多天沒吃了……」傑森舀起一匙湯，吃給迪克看，希望他卸下心防。迪克看著傑森吃了以後就更想吃了，可是他還是不能放下戒心，仍然警戒地看著坐在眼前的人。

傑森在心裡嘆了口氣，同時釋放了一些費洛蒙，希望能安撫迪克。他的費洛蒙的確成功讓迪克安靜了下來。「我幫你把口塞拆下，你不要自殺，好不好？」

迪克沒有反應。

「你不吃東西的話，外面那個可怕的人就要給你打營養針了，迪克，你不是最怕打針嗎？」

聽到打針兩個字，迪克忽然顫抖了起來，眼神裡充滿著恐懼。傑森嚇著了，他沒想到迪克對打針注射這個詞這麼反感，但從這個跡象就可以看出那些人一定給他打過了好多針——在違反他意願的情況下。思及至此，傑森不由得握緊了拳頭，但眼下最急迫的，不是憤怒，而是安撫迪克。

「Dickie Bird，我在這，沒有人會給你打針……」他移開濃湯，來到迪克身邊，把他拉進懷裡抱著。傑森搖動著身體，輕輕拍著迪克的背，就好像在安撫嬰兒的父母。迪克終於冷靜了下來。

「我現在幫你把東西拆掉，等一下我餵你吃，你好好吃飯，好嗎？」

迪克緩緩點頭。

傑森於是把那礙眼的口塞給拆了，扔到了一旁。他讓迪克靠在自己的左胸上，拿起了碗，一口一口地餵他。

阿福跟布魯斯都在外頭看著，感到欣慰。

迪克把湯都喝完了，看起來是真的餓了很久，讓傑森很不忍。「還想多吃一點嗎？」他柔聲地問，但是迪克已經緩緩睡去，嘴裡時不時叨唸著「想吃……好吃……」傑森無奈一笑，想起以前睡夢中的迪克也會夢囈，好像夢到吃著大餐，還會把手指頭放到嘴巴裡舔……真希望迪克能趕快恢復，這樣的日子總是折磨，他希望迪克能夠幸福。

他本想讓迪克繼續靠著自己睡，不過布魯斯開了門，把他叫了出去。他只好戀戀不捨地將迪克輕輕放在床上，隨著布魯斯一同移動。

「我查到了當初給迪克開死亡證明的醫師是個假名。」布魯斯把資料秀在螢幕上。

「我怎麼他媽的不意外？你怎麼他媽的沒檢查？我想你倒是確認了我的死吧？」傑森忍不住。

布魯斯無視他的碎嘴。「但是我已經查到了這個人，他叫威爾威特，是個詐欺犯，兩年前他還負債，迪克『死後』他忽然無債一身輕，現在自己開了賭場。」

「聽起來還真勵志。」可疑到爆。

「喪鐘那裡由我來，你負責調查威爾威特。這背後一定有某種組織，不是只是喪鐘而已，因為他只是個傭兵，雖然他很想要迪克，但他同時很懶，不會為了得到迪克而特別製造假死，這不是他的作風。此外，雖然臨時標記是他做的，但如果他真的想要迪克，會永久標記他。他之所以沒有，只有可能是受僱於人。」畢竟迪克也是個不弱的Omega，想要控制他，需要有一個強大的Alpha的標記才行。

「好吧喪鐘就由你來，反正你有對付他最好的武器。那個詐欺師就由我來吧，我會讓他知道什麼叫傷心難過。」傑森摩拳擦掌，摩刀霍霍。

「你知道規則。」布魯斯提醒，免得傑森下手太重。

「知道。」不殺就不殺。

傑森離開前先去看了迪克，他站在床邊，將他過長的瀏海撥到一旁，輕輕撫摸著迪克的睡顏。

他不禁想，「怎麼會有這麼好看的人呢？」迪克就是他最眷戀的一切。可是傑森也注意到了，迪克還在睡夢中，可是不時皺眉或是顫抖，令傑森很擔心，於是他又釋放了一些費洛蒙來安撫迪克，讓迪克無意識地想要靠近他。

這讓傑森有點雀躍，忍不住又釋放了更多，看迪克眉頭紓解後，他就先離開了，畢竟還有正事要辦。卻不想迪克因為他的費洛蒙，臉頰越來越紅，身體開始散發了一些甜膩的香氣……這些香氣被阻隔在門外，傑森沒有發覺。

**

傑森換了一身行頭，西裝筆挺並帶著一口行李箱來到了賭場。賭場外的霓虹大字在夜晚中相當炫目，就他的觀察，外頭的裝潢大概也說明了內部的氣派。他走上前去，跟入口的招待說了通關密語，這是他自己「打聽」到的。順利入關以後，傑森並沒有放下心防，他知道這種地方向來不歡迎新面孔。

來到這裡，要見上場子的主人就必須要用特別的方法——豪賭。他跟布魯斯「借」了一筆可觀的金額，相信布魯斯不會有微詞的。他隨意亂賭，並不怕輸錢，倒不是因為這錢是布魯斯的，而是他本身就有賭博的天分，那是他過去在街頭上生存的方法。

傑森曾經想要自己開一家賭場，或是坐擁好幾家賭場，一嚐做老大的滋味；不過，若是他的賭場，他不會用這麼俗艷的裝潢，看起來那個威爾威特不過也是個老粗而已。

「同花順。」傑森微笑，這已經是今天第二十把了，把把都贏，再不惹人關注他也沒法子了。

不出他所料，已經有一個穿著紅色西裝的男人——就是威爾威特，他不會看走眼——走了下樓，並且加入了他們。

「五千萬美金。」傑森把桌前的籌碼推到中間，讓站在一邊的Omega看得如癡如醉。

「媽的我不跟了！」一名Alpha賭客把自己的牌蓋上，接著有好幾位也不玩了，只有威爾威特跟了上來。

掀開底牌時，傑森拿到鐵支，而對方不過是兩張對子。

「鐵支，看來我今天運氣特別好。」傑森把籌碼都收到自己的桌前，那樣子非常可觀。至少他是賺，布魯斯應該不會計較的。

威爾威特起身，走到傑森旁邊遞上名片。「您好，我是這家賭場的老闆，敝姓威特，您今天的手氣特別好，而且出手相當闊綽，也許您有興趣加入我們的VIP賭局？」

傑森微笑，知道對方已經上鉤了，「聽起來不錯。」他把手伸了出去。

另一廂，蝙蝠俠已經找到了喪鐘的所在地。

「唷，老蝙蝠，有何貴幹？」喪鐘輕蔑地說。

「別裝傻，你清楚我此行的目的。」

「一份二十億的合約能讓人管好自己的嘴。」喪鐘歪過頭看著蝙蝠俠，像是在故意激怒他。

「這是一張二十一億的支票。」蝙蝠俠把支票遞給了喪鐘，「你等的就是這個，不是嗎？」

喪鐘一邊笑，一邊把支票收好。是，這的確是他的目的，否則沒必要把金額說出來。

「交代清楚。」

喪鐘把頭套摘了下來，雙手環胸，獨眼緊緊盯著蝙蝠俠銳利的雙眼。「你聽過貓頭鷹法庭嗎？」

蝙蝠俠沒有回應。

「反正你不知道現在也知道了。是他們抓走了漂亮小鳥，漂亮小鳥的死也是他們策畫的，他們的意圖是讓強大的Omega跟強大的Alpha交配生下後代，但是理查並不好控制，於是他們給他下藥，施打抑制劑以讓他不進入發情期，並雇用了我替他們做臨時標記來控制他。」

蝙蝠俠雖然看起來沒有反應，內心卻是翻騰的波濤。

「培訓他成為殺手，他們稱他為『利爪』，而這也是為了要維持他身體的敏捷度，另外就是證明他們製造的武器是精良的。」

「他不是武器。」

「他們認為是。」

「你為什麼答應他們？」

「因為我不能讓其他垃圾去咬理查，我做不到。」喪鐘的表情認真，蝙蝠俠能從他的面部變化看出他說的是事實。

「你知道他被派去殺布魯斯韋恩，是你引紅頭罩過去的嗎？」他只想確定為何傑森當天會在那裡。

喪鐘給了他一個耐人尋味的表情，蝙蝠俠了然於胸。在他準備離開時，喪鐘給了他一個硬碟。「算是我給漂亮小鳥的一點心意。」他接過硬碟，便消失於黑暗之中。

**

「熱……嗯……」迪克在床上扭動著身體，身體裡面好像有一團火球從地心射出，很不舒服，但是身體又有一種渴望，這種渴望著空虛的身體被填滿的感覺讓他覺得快要死掉……

「啊……」他不小心從床上翻滾到了地板上，痛醒了。醒了更是一種折磨，這種無法忽視的熱潮教人窒息，他只能用打滾來試圖緩解……

布魯斯回到蝙蝠洞立刻把喪鐘給的硬碟拿去掃描，在等待結果時，他決定去看迪克，然後他就看到了不知所措的阿福。「布魯斯老爺，你來了正好，迪克少爺發情了，來勢凶猛……我已經給他打了抑制劑卻還是沒用……也不敢把他的拘束衣拆了……」老Beta的愁容讓人心疼。

「熱……」迪克仍在滾動。

布魯斯於是要阿福先去休息，說他會想辦法，然後把阿福帶了出去，讓他先坐下休息。布魯斯快速來到蝙蝠電腦前，看到掃描已經結束，確認裡頭沒有什麼不軌的木馬後，立刻打開了資料……

**

傑森捻著高腳杯底，啜飲著高檔紅酒，如果他繼續賺下去，他肯定要拿這些錢開一家賭場。VIP賭局的賭金非常龐大，絕對不是一般人能參與的，在場的每個男男女女都珠光寶氣，一看就知道是高譚的上層社會。從他們每個人的互動看來，一定都不是第一次參加這個賭局。威爾威特應該是看他出手闊綽才冒險把他拉入。

「我的運氣真好，又是一個葫蘆。」傑森得意地攤牌，三張Ace，兩張K，他贏得很光彩。

坐在他身邊的一個女Omega表示了讚嘆，傑森知道她一定不懷好意，他的第六感向來準確。

「你是陶德先生，我沒有記錯吧？」她說，然後一隻手就放到了傑森的大腿上。

傑森並沒有馬上移開，反而是配合著對方。「是，我是。」

「你跟布魯斯韋恩有什麼關係嗎？我記得他有個姓陶德的養子……」

傑森只是笑笑，並不打算回答。他馬上把注意力放到了牌局中。

「九千萬。」他非常有自信。

「跟你九千萬。」女Omega微笑。

傑森突然覺得對方有點煩，雖然從進來到現在他都一直被監視著，不過他已經順利在各個地方安裝了竊聽器，所以這個女人倒還不會妨礙到他。

「同花順。」傑森滿意地攤開底牌，一張Ace出現在牌桌上，讓他又賺進一筆不小的數目。

忽然，他的手機響了。

傑森給女人一個微笑，表示他的爸爸打來了，因為他忽然覺得利用布魯斯韋恩養子的身分更能融入這群可疑人士之中。

「布魯斯，我還在賭場，怎麼了？」

「他發燒了。」布魯斯知道不能在電話中透露出什麼訊息。

發燒？傑森知道布魯斯的意思，他指的是發情。

「發燒就吃藥唄，我現在還走不開。」傑森實際上心急如焚，但他還沒探出什麼消息，也還沒有真的獲得信任，現在放棄就前功盡棄。

「你回家時順便去買一些水果，他想吃。」假裝閒話家常。

「好。」通話結束。

威爾威特走了過來，笑容可掬地跟他攀談。「陶德先生，聽說您的養父是布魯斯韋恩，是真的嗎？」

「嗯，沒想到這麼快就被發現啦？」

「那真是太榮幸了，韋恩先生一直是我們想要合作的對象。陶德先生來此，不會是韋恩先生對投資賭場有興趣吧？」

傑森很討厭威爾那張假惺惺的臉，不過他不會表現出他的厭惡。「是我想投資，他對賭場的興趣沒我大，但我知道賭場是很賺錢的生意。金錢、酒跟美色，齊聚一堂，不是嗎？」他故意提到美色，就是想試探對方，說不定他們不只綁架了迪克一個Omega。

威爾威特的反應讓他確定了自己的推測。

「陶德先生有興趣的話，我們可以談談合作。您說的沒錯，除了金錢跟美酒，我們這裡也有美色可享……」威爾握住傑森的手，傑森討厭對方發汗的手掌，噁心死了。接著，他招來了剛剛坐在傑森身邊的女Omega。

「這是我們這裡的小姐，當然，如果你不喜歡女人，我們也有男性Oemga。」

傑森在心中大罵噁心。

「嗯，聽起來不錯，我很樂意點你們的Omega來坐檯，不過呢，今天我已經流了很多汗了，布魯斯也要我買牛奶回家，我不想讓爸爸等太久。」傑森隨口說了個爛理由，「總而言之，如果你們有什麼新的活動，你知道怎麼連絡我。」

「那麼，請讓我來幫你把錢收好。」威爾威特笑著說，只是沒料到傑森要把錢先寄放在這裡。看到出手這麼闊綽的人，威爾威特其實是捨不得放掉大魚的，他暗暗想著一定要讓傑森上他們的船。

傑森離開賭場後，掃瞄了自己全身，發現有一個很小的追蹤器就黏在他的褲檔間，應該是剛剛那個Omega塞的，看來他們的確操縱Omega做事。傑森也不慌忙，他先繞去買了牛奶，然後回家馬上把衣服脫下來丟洗衣機，然後隨便沖了個澡，他不希望迪克聞到他身上的菸酒味還有Omega的味道。

布魯斯神情嚴肅地看著喪鐘給的資料，裡頭除了詳細記載他們是如何調教迪克的以外，還有一些被鎖定的Omega名單。布魯斯把那些名單放上電腦去查，有些已經被列為失蹤人口，有些被列入死亡名單，還有一些沒事的，看來是還沒被抓。螢幕上有一個叫提姆德雷克的孩子，他記得就住在莊園旁邊的別墅裡，如果法庭要抓他，那麼他的住所就提供了方便。

布魯斯打開了另一個資料夾，發現上頭列著許多Alpha的名單，大部分都是高譚政商名流。「這是什麼？」布魯斯看到了自己的名字，點開來看才發現這是法庭用來給Omega配對的Alpha名單，他們打算利用這些被稱做利爪的Omega接近這些上層人士，然後用來影響政治局勢的發展……吹枕邊風是很有用的，不聽話就會被利爪殺掉……真是喪心病狂，他們居然想利用迪克來跟他配對？布魯斯看著眼前的資料，神色凝重。

太變態了。

傑森一下來就看到螢幕上的那些資料，忍不住罵了一聲國罵。

「你去看看迪克，我有其他事情得處理。」

其實傑森根本就沒聽見布魯斯說什麼，他立刻就衝到了迪克的房間，從外面看著在地上一直掙扎的迪克，不知道是否應該進入。因為如果一但進入，迎接他的可能是迪克甜膩的費洛蒙……

而迪克呢？他一直試圖忍耐、克制自己，這是他所接受的訓練，如果不忍耐就會被處罰，他害怕；可是先前那個Alpha遺留的費洛蒙好香好香……迪克哭了出來，不知道自己怎麼了，為什麼如此無法控制自己……身體就像被燃燒，慾望不斷吞噬著自己，後穴也已經流淌出水……

傑森咬著牙決定開門進入，果然一味惱人香，群花爭敢當，迪克的費洛蒙像秋天夜晚的木樨，濃郁而芬芳。傑森知道已經沒有任何方法可以讓迪克度過這段時光了——除了最原始的辦法之外。他覺得會對不起迪克，可是不趕快處理，對Omega的身體傷害很大。於是傑森一邊釋放自己的費洛蒙，一邊走近迪克。迪克已經哭成淚人兒了，傑森蹲了下來，讓自己的視線與迪克齊高，撫摸著迪克的頭髮，撫摸著他發燙的臉頰。紅潤透過他慘白的皮膚竟有嬰兒般的稚嫩，也許童話故事書上寫的白雪公主就是這個樣子吧？傑森忍不住親吻了迪克的臉頰。

他伸出手要解開迪克的拘束衣，但是迪克幾乎要彈起來反抗。

「迪克，讓我幫你，好不好？」傑森皺著眉頭，很是心疼。

迪克知道是Alpha的命令，於是乖乖地讓傑森替他把拘束衣解開，傑森心疼地看著被拘束衣勒出的紅痕，還有迪克已經犯濫成災的下身……該死，他要把持住。然而迪克不想讓他把持住，脫離束縛後的他雖然緊繃著身體，抵抗著慾望的驅使，可是嘴裡卻一直喊著想要……

傑森上身貼近，在他的耳邊輕輕說道：「也許這會讓你感覺好過一點……」然後咬住了迪克的腺體。那瞬間迪克整個人僵住了，任由他咬著。

熱度似乎稍微降了一些，緊繃的身體也放鬆了開來；可迪克對傑森而言就宛如毒品一般，一但嘗試過就不能放手。傑森發覺自己的下體已然硬挺，被褲子繃著很不舒服。吸取了花蜜以後他還想要更多——尤其是在迪克喊了他的名字之後，耳根子軟了，克制力也就跟著降了。

「傑森……幫幫我……傑森……」

「Dickie Bird……你認得我嗎？」傑森看著迪克情慾與淚光交織成迷濛的雙眼，一時難以分辨對方是真的想起了一切，還是肉體記憶使然……

「傑……傑……想要……想要……」朦朧的雙眼，閃爍的光芒，甜膩的香味以及魔幻的囈語……傑森心中暗叫糟糕，他體內什麼線似乎斷了，再也克制不了了。

雖然理智已經斷線，但傑森還是強迫自己當個君子，雖做不成柳下惠，但當個風流雅士也好啊！他把鼻子埋進迪克的頸項，對著那個新咬的傷痕吹氣，輕聲道：「讓我幫你。」便把迪克的雙腳撐開，插入了三指。插進去的瞬間，迪克整個人似乎繃住了，像有什麼電流襲向他一樣。但是三指哪能滿足一個發情的Omega呢？迪克嗚咽著索求更多，水汪汪的藍眼都快把傑森給看溺了。

迪克的味道越來越香，傑森似乎都被薰出了錯覺，總覺得這香味似乎混雜著他自己的味道，臨時標記不應該有這種混合香味……傑森回想起自己剛分化成Alpha的時候，曾經在恍惚中忍不住咬了迪克……當時迪克告訴他這只是暫時的標記……

傑森心中忽然明白了過來。

迪克香味的後調融著他的香，這只能說當初就已經永久標記了……可是他們那時沒有做啊，沒有做怎麼會被永久標記……只能是靈魂伴侶了？有這種事嗎？

如果真的是這樣……或許也能解釋為何抓走迪克的人沒有標記他，說不定是根本無法形成永久標記，因為迪克早就被他標記了。

這爆炸性的事實讓傑森幾乎清醒了過來，然而迪克溫熱的後穴一張一合吸吮著他的三指，這淫靡的畫面，加上迪克帶著鼻音的懇求以及瀰漫在空氣中的費洛蒙，傑森終於完全理智斷線。

掏出了Alpha的大老二，將迪克的雙腿大大地扳開，對準了迪克的穴口，傑森眼神銳利地盯著已經淚眼汪汪的Omega，毫不留情地插了進去。

瞬間他們同時叫了出來。

「啊……Alpha……大……」迪克本來就神智不清，現在又有些像是胡言亂語。

「迪克，我進到你的裡面了喔，是不是很大啊！」

「嗚……是……Alpha……」迪克帶著鼻音的聲音讓傑森聽著又更硬了，陰莖甚至跳動了一下。「啊……好舒服……嗚嗚……嗯……」被脹滿的感覺讓迪克很舒服。

傑森已經煞不住了，就算火車要撞山也只能撞上去了。他開始抽插律動，每一插都能聽見迪克絕美的呻吟。「很舒服對不對？Dickie。」

「對……Alpha……」迪克覺得渾身酥軟，已經感覺不到自己的腳了——下一秒，他拱起了身子，讓傑森知道找對了地方。

「你的前列腺就在這吧？Alpha的大棒棒是不是很爽啊？」找到了獵物的弱點，身為捕食者當然是要往那裡猛攻，他每掃過那裡，迪克的腰枝就拱起一次，出水的馬眼太過淫靡，甜膩的聲音還會從他的鼻腔裡流瀉出來，視覺與聽覺都是絕妙享受。

「是……Alpha最棒了……」

「乖……」

混亂的意識裡，傑森忽然想起了迪克被人綁架還被臨時標記的事情，他不能接受。「我的！」迪克只能是他的！

已經有了永久標記，但他要讓這個標記更為穩固，傑森放棄了迪克的前列腺，轉而猛攻Omega的生殖腔，全力衝刺把那裡撞開，慢慢脹大的結完全堵住了迪克的穴，完完全全封住了噴灑的精液。

傑森露出了獠牙，緊緊咬住迪克的後頸，剛剛的傷再加上新傷，灌入自己的費洛蒙，他要迪克完完全全屬於他，別人再也奪不走。

「我的。」汗水淋漓過後，傑森鬆開了迪克，Omega還在被標記被成結的失神中沒有回過來。這並不打緊，因為迪克已經是他的了。本來就是他的，以後也完全屬於他。

激情過後，傑森回過了神，發現自己已經完全標記了迪克。結還在緊緻的通道裡，一時片刻是消不了的。迪克似乎也回過神了，眼睛眨呀眨的，淚珠不斷往下掉，哭得梨花一枝春帶雨，讓傑森很心疼。他把迪克抱起，讓彼此的胸膛貼緊，感受著彼此胸前的起伏還有溫熱的鼻息。傑森撫著迪克的背脊，哼起他們最喜歡的搖籃曲。迪克漸漸睡著了，傑森的結也退了，他緩緩地抽出陰莖，然後輕輕地將迪克放到了床上，開門正要出去拿清理用品，卻不想門外站著布魯斯跟阿福。

「你快點清一清，我找到了一個線索。」

覺得在劫難逃的傑森很意外布魯斯的冷靜，布魯斯今天居然沒有對他大發雷霆，真是稀奇。

阿福轉身就拿來了毛毯、換洗衣物跟一些電解質飲料進來，「我弄好就去找你。」傑森接過東西，開瓶急灌，他太缺水了，迪克也是，但是他現在需要的是休息，所以等他起來再說吧。傑森拿起熱毛巾，替迪克擦了擦身體，然後換上乾淨衣物，蓋上毯子。迪克太累了，發情期才緩解過來，他沉沉地睡著，對於被清理，被換衣服的事情渾然不覺。

傑森跟著布魯斯出去以後，因為阿福留在迪克那裡，現在他等於是孤軍，要面對這個喜怒無常的爸爸還真是有點讓他心驚。不過他怎麼也沒想到布魯斯劈頭就說「剛才你對迪克做的事情我們之後再談，現在你的首要任務是把賭場的事情查出來。你查得怎麼樣了？」

「他們似乎很想要攏絡你，不過那裡給我的感覺，如果說有什麼黑市交易，我不會意外。」

「的確不用意外，我查到他們的地下拍賣會。」

「什麼！」說不意外，倒還是有點意外。

「他們這個拍賣會本來是做一些軍火或是走私品的生意，後來似乎連Omega販賣也搞上了。你剛剛也看到了迪克的樣子，Omega一發情起來，是很好的性玩具。」

「幹我忘記你這變態會裝監控。」傑森毫不遮掩地說，「的確，迪克已經有意識地忍了，可還是那樣，如果是其他的Omega，大概早就淪陷了吧。」

「我會以布魯斯韋恩的身分前往拍賣會，你做為紅頭罩，可以隨時來支援。」

傑森拍手，「我剛剛有沒有聽錯，你要我支援你！」

布魯斯轉過身，準備上樓去換西裝，完全不想理會傑森的無理取鬧。

「好的爸爸。」傑森在後面向他鞠躬致謝——當然是故意諷刺的。

到了拍賣會場後，布魯斯韋恩果然很輕鬆地就混入到了裡面。入場極為隱密，布魯斯看不到其他人的長相，當然別人也看不到他的臉，因為大家在入場時都被發了一個面具，而且分流入場。

布魯斯向來不是乖乖牌，他自然是會往不該走動的地方走動，反正也沒什麼人監視，說不定這裡的人根本不在乎秘密被發覺？太奇怪了。

「B，往右轉，第二間房間有人被鎖在鐵籠裡的樣子。」傑森是透過透視鏡頭看見的，布魯斯發明的樓層掃描非常厲害，哪天他也要幹來用。

布魯斯聽他的話右轉，然後到了第二個房間。沒有人守著，真是奇怪的拍賣會，也許是因為大家都得戴著面具，所以反而不怕了？

推開門，布魯斯震驚地看著籠裡的人——是隔壁德雷克家的兒子！

難道他已經被拐走了嗎？怎麼沒聽見德雷克先生提起？

不，不對，他們已經有一個多月沒見著面了，難道……

布魯斯有不好的預感。

「OK，B，我看到了，需要我進去嗎？」傑森覺得是時候介入了。

布魯斯卻沒有任何回應，傑森知道這代表要按照原定計畫行事。而此時有人拍了布魯斯的肩，布魯斯的面具瞬間戴上了。

「啊，抱歉，我走錯了，我以為這裡是廁所。」

那個工作人員說告訴他廁所在前面，並且要帶他去。

布魯斯臨走前又吊兒郎當地假意詢問，「這個Omega看起來很幼齒，等下會拍賣嗎？」

「會，他是今晚的壓軸。」工作人員低聲告訴他：「是個處呢，被調教了一個月，很聽話的。」

「那我可得好好下標了。」口是心非，「只有他一個Omega嗎？」

「對，今晚只賣這個Omega，其他的還得等等，最近出了一些事情，上頭比較謹慎，每次拍賣的量就不多，您知道的，奇貨可居。」

布魯斯裝出了一個玩味的聲音，「哦——」

布魯斯假裝上完廁所以後就被帶回了拍賣會場，果然一開始是先拍賣一些有的沒的東西，例如他們居然賣鐵撬，這讓布魯斯感到不舒服，傑森也一時間失去了連絡。之後又是一些奇怪的東西，但那都不是布魯斯關心的，他關心的是那個Omega。

他不能讓傑森救他，因為這樣他以後只能在地下活動；如果是給他買下，他還能讓提姆在陽光下活動。

終於到了拍賣Omega的時候了，主辦人說了一大堆有的沒有的東西以後才開始競標。剛剛那些沒有興趣的人忽然都變得踴躍了起來。布魯斯不能讓，於是他出了一千萬買人。其實不論是什麼，都沒有人會為了一個Omega花一千萬，布魯斯出手闊綽，讓其他人望而遠之。

「太好了，恭喜這位先生，這名Omega就是您的了，想對他做什麼，就對他做什麼，放心，他還是處哦，很緊的，生育功能正常，發情期也快到了，嘿嘿，可以為您繁衍子嗣哦。」

布魯斯在此起彼落的掌聲中為提姆蓋上了長大衣。「來，我們回家吧。」他柔聲地對發抖著的Omega說。

布魯斯帶著提姆離開，出了門以後變通知傑森來大鬧會場。傑森開心地說終於能大顯身手了，下一秒就聽見建築內傳來一陣拳打腳踢與槍擊的聲音。「恁爸終於可以抒壓了！你們這群不答不七的噁人！」傑森用大砲轟了會場，本來是想要燒掉這個狗屁地方的，但想到要取證就還是算了。

「人口販賣這種事情也敢做，就代表你們不怕死，恁爸就是愛你們這種不怕死的人。」他撿起地上的鐵撬——就是剛剛被拍賣的那把，傑森很熟悉的那把——然後就一陣狂敲。什麼不好賣，賣Omega還賣小丑打死羅賓的鐵撬，不要命了嗎？

現場的賓客跟工作人員都被他嚇得不知所措，跑的跑，逃的逃，跌倒的馬上就被後面的人踩傷了。

傑森拿出噴漆到處亂噴，還在鏡頭看得見的地方噴了「紅頭罩到此一遊，幹恁老師！」

真是解氣。

布魯斯讓提姆趕快上車，等Omega在後座躺下以後便驅車回府。

阿福找了幾件迪克以前的衣服給提姆換上，又給他泡了一杯水果茶，提姆想喝，可是雙手緊緊抓著布魯斯的手臂不肯放開。

「阿福，勞煩你去請德雷克先生過來一趟。」希望那個預感不要成真，他轉身對提姆說，「你不用害怕，你已經安全了。」

在阿福走後，提姆拉著布魯斯的西裝，用顫抖的聲音說，「我不害怕，我認出你了，韋恩先生，謝謝你。我……我有應該能幫得上忙的線索……」

「你認得我？」布魯斯記得他跟鄰居少有來往。

提姆點點頭，「是的，我認得您，我也知道您的另一個身分……我對偵探很有興趣……這也是我被抓的原因……但是我有那些人的名單……那些人雖然都戴著一張白色面具……但我掌握了他們的身分……這就是我被抓的原因……他們本來打算用藥……然後把我賣了……」可憐的少年緊緊抓著的手還顫抖著，布魯斯明白這孩子的緊張，但更訝異對方知道他的身分。

「我還看到……我還看到格雷森！您的養子！他們餵他一種很奇怪的藥……然後他就變得言聽計從……」

布魯斯的心裡又有什麼斷線了。

「他們有沒有對你用那種藥？」這是他現下最關心的事，如果有的話，提姆也需要解毒。

少年搖搖頭，「他們本來要給我用的，後來不知怎麼了，沒給我用了。」

幸好你沒被用。不過布魯斯還是不放心，打算等一下趁提姆不注意時取點血……而此時阿福慌慌張張地跑了回來，在布魯斯耳邊說了些什麼之後轉身去打電話。

布魯斯神情凝重地看著提姆。

「孩子，我很抱歉……」

提姆不敢相信自己聽到的。什麼叫他爸爸已經被殺了？為什麼？為什麼會這樣？是因為他的關係嗎？因為他太想要調查羅賓的死了嗎？不——是他害死了爸爸……

布魯斯接過阿福遞上來的毛毯，包住顫抖著的少年，並且釋放了一些穩定心神的費洛蒙，希望能幫助到他。

「我……我會怎麼樣？」少年害怕地問。他已經沒有家人了，爸爸死了，那麼誰來保護他？

「你不用擔心，你可以跟我們住在一起，我們會保護你的。」布魯斯示意阿福去弄點東西給提姆配水果茶，食物能緩解緊張情緒。感受到偶像蝙蝠俠的善意，提姆抱著布魯斯大哭。

另一廂。傑森幹爆拍賣會場後發了通知給戈登署長，然後就回到蝙蝠洞。換下了臭臭髒髒的制服，傑森去沖了一個澡，把自己弄得香香的以後，來到迪克的房間，陪著他睡覺。

傑森是淺眠的人，迪克忽然像無尾熊般抱著他還狂蹭，不願意放手，害他睡不著了。

傑森感覺有視線盯著他瞧。多年的訓練讓他隨時都能保持警戒並且感覺到危險。他睜開眼睛，準備攻擊——差一點就把迪克打飛下床。是了，他忘了自己昨天睡在迪克這裡……

「抱歉，Goldie。」他輕輕撫著愛人的臉龐，樣子可愛，卻讓他想到迪克沒有記憶，想到這裡，就覺得這份天真不過是被製造出來的。他想要原來的迪克，想要有時會跟他說黃色笑話的迪克……

迪克歪過頭，一直看著傑森，雙手緊緊抱著傑森的左手臂不肯放開，發情雖然已經退了，可是還是不自覺地蹭著傑森的大腿內側。

「想……要……傑……」迪克居然開口說話了，這讓傑森很驚喜。迪克想要什麼？想要喝水嗎？是了，迪克從昨天到現在都沒喝水，一定很渴。於是傑森把一旁的水瓶勾了過來。

「想喝水嗎？」

迪克點點頭。

傑森把蓋子轉開，溫柔地餵他水喝。

「別急……慢慢喝……不夠還有。」

迪克咕嚕咕嚕地灌著，好像很久沒喝到水了一樣。那嘴巴含著水瓶的樣子……傑森感覺自己又硬了。

**

另一廂。

布魯斯打算讓傑森起床後就去賭場收集線索，經由昨天他買了提姆的事情以後，混進去應該更為方便。傑森很不願意離開迪克，看到迪克失落的神情他很不捨，但該辦的事情總是要辦的，該討的債總是要討的。

而布魯斯則忙著分析現有線索，提姆還在失去父親的悲痛之中，暫時不能問他這些。幸好昨天給提姆做了檢查，他身上沒有任何追蹤器或是被下任何藥。

阿福把早餐送去給提姆後，就忙著處理德雷克先生的後事了，這一切提姆太過悲傷辦不了，但總得有人辦。

而法庭那邊……

「昨天拍賣會場被紅頭罩大鬧，利爪的計畫得趕快推行，我們不能再讓高譚被蝙蝠俠還有紅頭罩這幫人給把持了。」一名戴著白色面具的金髮女子說。

「可惜的是你培養的利爪已經死了，不然他會是攏絡布魯斯韋恩的好工具。」一名戴著白色面具的紅髮男子說。

「布魯斯韋恩已經被我們攏絡了，他買了一個Omega。」

「那個你不應該賣掉的Omega，你應該把他變成利爪。他知道的事情並不少。」戴著白色面具的黑髮男人說。

「你先把昨天是誰把風聲洩露給了紅頭罩再說，那個孩子太過瘦弱，根本不是利爪的材料。」戴著白色面具的棕髮女人說。

「如果吵架有助於讓我們悉心培養的利爪回生，那我就贊同你們繼續吵下去。」金髮女子說。

「可惜了那麼一個好的母體就被炸死了，如果他為我們生下好的材料就好了，可是你們只會僱人來臨時標記。」棕髮女子說。

「他是難得一見的Omega，怎麼能輕易被標記？我們還需要利爪來執行色誘行動呢。」黑髮男人說。

「反正，紅頭罩砸了場，就代表他的死期到了。我會派新利爪——我的利爪去殺他。」紅髮男子信誓旦旦地說，「這次一定會成功，不會像你的利爪一樣，被燒死。」

「哼！」

傑森被派去賭場蒐集情報了，提姆裹著毛毯——因為他覺得很冷——來到布魯斯的書房，向他道謝。

「謝謝您，韋恩先生，謝謝您替我父親料理了喪儀……」他小聲地說。

布魯斯看向他，告訴他不必言謝。不過他還是提醒了提姆，由於提姆是被買回來的，再者也為了保護他，因此得讓提姆暫時住在莊園裡，等風平浪靜後再讓提姆決定去留。

「謝謝……韋恩先生，我說過我有一些證據……希望他們還沒轉移，這些證據也許對您有幫助……」

「等過一陣子你好了，我會需要你的幫忙。」布魯斯拍拍他的肩，「現在，你需要做的只有多休息。」

提姆不願意，「不，我要幫忙！」他說，「迪克是我的偶像，不論他是飛翔的格雷森，還是羅賓，他都是我的偶像！可是他……他們說他死了，他是被害死的……我曾經聽法庭提到幾個關鍵的名字，其中一個是高譚市長，他們一家似乎也參與其中。」

布魯斯想，如果市長果真參與，那就難怪他們行事無法無天卻又讓人難以察覺。不過，提姆這麼擔心迪克，也許得告訴他迪克還活著的消息。

提姆頓了頓，繼續說，「我聽到他們的藥物裡面參著什麼，他們的藥必須定期施打才能完全洗腦，完全控制Omega。但是他們為了讓迪克保持生育能力，所以給他用的並不是完全的劑量。」

「你的意思是，如果用了完整的劑量，Omega會失去生育能力嗎？」

提姆點頭。

「他們想要迪克為他們生育強大的後代，所以減輕了劑量……」這對布魯斯而言是個好消息，代表著迪克過一陣子就能有起色了。

「提姆，我能這樣叫你嗎？」見提姆點頭，布魯斯繼續說，「迪克沒有死，他很好，可是他被洗腦、被控制，所以現在還認不了人。過些時候，我帶你去看看他。」

提姆的眼睛放大了，充滿了驚喜。「我能現在就去看看他嗎？我很擔心他……」

布魯斯放下手邊的東西，思考了一會兒。「好吧。跟我來。」他想，反正這孩子已經知道蝙蝠俠的祕密了，那也無所謂了。

布魯斯帶他來到蝙蝠洞中的隔離間，迪克就在裡面。他已經醒了，正坐在床上發呆。

「他來這裡已經多久了？」提姆問。

「時間不長，至多一週。」

「那藥效應該已經過了。再過一兩週，也許他就能恢復。」提姆也不是很確定。

「我另外給他打了中和劑。」

「那也許可以更快！」提姆又看向迪克，問道，「我可以進去看看他嗎？」

「我陪你進去。他也許會攻擊你。」布魯斯說完便打開了門鎖，迪克卻不像他預先想的那樣跳過來要奪門而出，反而是精神有些煥散，看起來懶洋洋的。

「迪克。」提姆走上前去，握住迪克的手，「你還記得我嗎？我跟你見過一次面。」然後就被抓了。

迪克看著眼前的少年，搖搖頭，他想不起來對方是誰。

提姆轉過頭跟布魯斯說，看來還要再等一些時候。

「我……」

他們朝迪克看去，因為剛剛迪克吐出了一個字。

「我……」迪克努力地說，可是還是不夠協調。

布魯斯跟提姆都滿懷著期待的心情，希望迪克可以說出一句完整的話，然而——

「肚子……餓餓……」

兩人心想：原來是肚子餓啊，還以為你想起什麼來了呢。

**

傑森又換上一襲訂製西裝，這是他刷布魯斯的卡做的亞曼尼西裝，花爸爸的錢總是爽。賭場的保全看到他就馬上笑容可掬地迎接，又馬上引他到VIP室去。

「陶德先生，這是我們的目錄，您想要什麼，就點什麼。」威爾威特遞上一個平板，還教傑森如何操作。

傑森滑了滑，「我要龍舌蘭，你上次說的『服務』現在有嗎？」這才是今日的重點。

威爾威特搓著他噁心的手，「當然當然，目錄在此，您想要純坐檯的也有，想要特殊服務的也有。」

「我說你們這樣賺得了多少錢啊？我要投資總是要了解了解。」傑森假意試探，「畢竟你們這型錄上的Omega這麼多，要撐起這些人，不容易吧？萬一有人不做了，跑去檢舉你，不就虧大了？」

威爾威特的笑容越來越假了，「怎麼會呢，這些Omega乖得很，絕對不會有人去告密的。」

傑森挑眉，「人心是難以掌控的，怎麼可能控制呢？如果有人告密了，我不就虧大了？」

「我敢保證，絕對不會有人告密的，陶德先生，讓我來向您證明。」威爾威特讓傑森隨機點一個Omega來，不到一分鐘，那名Omega就出現了。

「坐下。」威爾威特命令。

Omega順從地照做了。

「給先生倒酒。」

Omega照做了。

「脫掉你的衣服。」

傑森不敢相信他的每一個命令，Omega都完全沒有遲疑地照做，順從得就像個機器人一樣。為了得到更多資訊，傑森假意搭上Omega的肩，把他拉到懷裡親吻。威爾威特見狀，就退出了包廂。

傑森看他離開了，便把Omega甩到沙發上去，但對方完全沒有反應，就像個娃娃一樣任他擺布。傑森觀察了他，發現他跟當初的迪克有點相似，眼神空洞，沒有靈氣……也許也被下了一樣的藥物，所以才如此順從聽話。

威爾威特就是這麼控制人的嗎？也難怪他不怕被告密，因為這些人已經沒有自主能力了。

傑森可不想成為強姦犯，於是他抱著Omega到床上去休息，戲總是要做足，畢竟包廂可是有針孔的。等一會兒他要看看能否把人帶出場，這樣他才有機會取血液樣本。

蝙蝠俠在紅頭罩常出現的地方發現了一名可疑人士。那個人的服裝跟當初的迪克一樣，所以他決定把人制伏。一陣交戰後，蝙蝠俠輕鬆地制伏了利爪，並且給他打中和劑。這名利爪不能回去了，回去恐怕會得到更嚴厲的對待。於是蝙蝠俠把人扛上車，決定給他安排個地方休養。

提姆跟阿福有點煩惱，他們準備了東西給迪克吃，可是他不管怎樣就是不吃，還一直拒絕送上口的食物。阿福只希望傑森趕快回家，因為迪克現在好像只認得他，完全不信任他們兩個……

對於利爪又被蝙蝠俠制伏的事情，法庭再也按捺不住。他們決定把現有的資源都投入到對抗蝙蝠俠的戰爭上，畢竟有蝙蝠俠的存在，他們就難以掌控整個高譚。

不過，他們首要的目標還是布魯斯韋恩，他的加入將是法庭的一大助力。

傑森匆匆回到蝙蝠洞以後把血液樣本丟進電腦裡分析，然後就跑去看迪克的狀況。他沒有想到自己才離開沒有多久，迪克就已經築巢了，這是怎麼回事？

「他不肯吃東西，我看他好像想要棉被，就拿了好幾條來。」阿福說，「傑森少爺，你快點去餵他吃東西吧，他整天都沒吃，好像只信任你而已。」

提姆點點頭，「連我他也不願意，他只要他的Alpha。」

傑森嘆口氣，馬上進入了房間，張開雙臂想要抱住迪克，卻沒想到迪克抓著棉被，嘴裡嘶嘶叫，一副不願意讓他靠近的樣子。

「怎麼了？是我啊，迪克，你不是記得我嗎？」傑森還是不願意放棄，向前靠過去，沒想到迪克的反應更大了，他甚至乾嘔。

這時阿福衝了進來，把傑森拉出去。

「阿福，他怎麼了？為什麼吐了？我得趕快進去照顧他。」

提姆也幫著拉住傑森。

「傑森少爺，請等等，剛剛那個情況讓我明白了，迪克少爺恐怕是懷孕了，因為懷孕所以築巢，並且只信任他的Alpha。」

「那為什麼他不讓我靠近？我是他的Alpha啊！」

「因為你身上有其他Omega的味道吧！懷孕的Omega不喜歡別的Omega的味道。」提姆嗅了嗅，「還有一個很熟悉的味道……是一個Alpha……」他想起了什麼，「你剛剛去哪了？見了誰？」

傑森皺眉，「去賭場調查人口販賣的問題，怎麼了嗎？」

「你見過誰？為什麼身上有他的味道？迪克可能記得什麼……」他也聞過那個味道，本來法庭要給他打針，那時有一個Alpha走了過來，身上就是帶著這種味道。

「威爾威特，就他。」

「他就是給Omega們打針的人，迪克可能認出了他的味道，所以懷著孕的他本能地害怕。」

「幹。」傑森忍不住。

傑森恨不得把自己的皮都刷掉。是他太大意了，才會忘了梳洗，身上還殘留著異味就去見迪克，反而讓迪克不舒服了。

換了一身乾淨的衣服，傑森先去看了血液樣本的報告，果然跟他想的並無二致，那名Omega也被打了藥。威爾威特用藥控制Omega，並把他們當作商品販賣。可惡極了，他這輩子最恨的就是這個。

此時布魯斯開著蝙蝠車回來了，下了車以後，布魯斯脫掉兜帽，問了傑森進展。傑森便向他報告了所見所聞，還有這個血液樣本的事。布魯斯神情凝重，但如果市長牽扯其中，他們就暫時還不能讓戈登知道。

因為還不能確定警局是否有眼線，他們不能輕舉妄動。

「好了，我要去照顧迪克了。」傑森轉身，又轉過頭去跟布魯斯說，「這件事情還是由我來跟你說比較好……迪克懷孕了。」

布魯斯轉過頭看向傑森，結屎面。傑森決定走為上策，但是被布魯斯留了下來。

「你標記迪克的事情我現在沒空追究，但是阿福跟我說了你讓他不舒服的事情，以後調查回來馬上洗乾淨，不要讓他不舒服，否則我就要連本帶利的追究了。」

傑森心想：好像我會害怕一樣。

「如果你做出對不起他的事，不管是不是任務，我都會把你抓回來給他下跪道歉。」

傑森本來想嗆布魯斯這就是你的差別待遇，不過他現在只想趕快過去看迪克，就按捺下來了。

迪克看到乾淨的傑森以後猶豫了一下，畢竟這個Alpha剛剛帶有別的味道，讓他很不高興；可是現在這個Alpha好香，感覺好……好吃。於是迪克下了床，拖著他那團棉被，緩緩地走上前包住了他的Alpha。感覺到Alpha的氣息，感覺到Alpha在他的巢裡，迪克覺得很幸福，同時又覺得委屈，眼神像貓一樣地看著傑森，咿咿嗚嗚地蹭著他的胸膛，好像要抱抱一樣。

傑森也把持不住了，一個攔腰抱起就把人往床墊上放。床已經被換成床墊了，因為阿福擔心迪克會睡翻下床，畢竟他的睡相沒好過。

傑森看著像貓一樣黏著自己的迪克簡直不敢相信多年的美夢會一朝成真，雖然以前迪克就已經有點黏了，也沒像今天這麼黏過。

懷孕以後的費洛蒙氣味變得更清甜了……

傑森不安地發現自己硬了。

「不行，迪克才剛有孕，我不能這樣，如果弄流產了就不好了。」傑森思忖著，決定到廁所去解決。可是沒想到迪克緊抓著他不放，下身又硬得不像話，迪克的觸摸只會讓他慾火更加旺，現下可好，他走不開，大概只有忍住，或是在這巢裡面解決了……

因為走不開，所以傑森想說在巢裡解決好了，監視器拍不到，但沒想到在他思考的時候，迪克就已經接近了他的胯下……「迪、迪克……怎麼了？」傑森沒料到他能活著見到迪克欲求不滿的眼神，水汪汪的大眼睛像是在訴說著「我想吃棒棒糖」。

傑森吞了吞口水，不知何故流下了冷汗，手不聽使喚地拉下了褲鍊，拆開了褲頭，已經硬挺的肉棒就彈了出來。「我會被布魯斯殺了的。」他想，但又覺得橫豎都是死，不如做個風流鬼，何況他真的死過，不怕。

但當他想著布魯斯的時候，迪克已經坐了上來，傑森驚呼一聲，瞬間被肉壁包裹住的快感直衝腦門，下意識地抓住了迪克兩邊的臀肉。

也許迪克醒了以後會恨死他，但已經顧不上這麼多了。

傑森沒想到迪克會自己動，難道是因為懷孕讓他太過飢渴嗎？讓Omega服務是不錯，可是迪克這樣慢慢磨的動法讓他受不住，於是傑森固定住了迪克的腰，自己向打樁機般動了起來。

「啊啊……舒服……傑傑……啊……」

「你記起我了嗎？Dickie？」

迪克沒有回話，而是用那雙閃著淚光的藍色眼睛看著他。該死的，他如果一直硬要怎麼辦啊？

「嗯……好棒……好大……」

「靠，Dickie，你這麼喜歡哥的大棒棒嗎？」

「喜歡……」

傑森覺得耳根子熱了。

他不知道迪克以前是不是也會像這樣放蕩地叫床，或許迪克本來就是豪放派的，但也有可能迪克是很矜持的，在床上不敢多叫，誰知道呢？

想到迪克曾經跟別人交往過，傑森忽然佔有慾大爆發，低吼著「我的！」然後環住迪克的腰，把人翻了過來，改成背後式——他一直想要嘗試這種體位。

迪克就像被撫摸了尾椎的貓咪一樣高高抬起屁股，迎合傑森的每一次撞擊，每一下他都發出甜膩的呻吟，生理性的淚水也流了下來，浸濕了床單。

傑森揉捏著迪克柔軟的臀肉，覺得這手感真是太好了，他又伸向前去逗弄迪克的乳頭，想到這裡之後會稍微腫脹，然後產出奶水，傑森的腦裡就又起了淫夢。

被插入的感覺已經佔據了迪克所有的感官，後穴裡飽滿的感覺讓他覺得很有安全感，Alpha的氣味讓他安心，巢也讓他放心，這種感覺就是家……

家……

迪克回過頭去看他的Alpha，淚光讓他的視線模糊，他眨了眨眼，讓眼淚往下掉下幾滴，才終於看得清Alpha的樣子。

他的Alpha跟一個以前認識的人好像……只是那個人還是個少年，而且已經死了……這個人的臉部線條很是銳利，很成熟……可是他們長得好像……

「小翅膀？你在做什麼？」

傑森被這句話給嚇到了，但煞不住而且用力過猛地撞了上去，剛好撞到迪克的敏感點，後穴的刺激讓迪克腦袋瞬間一片空白。

「你……想起來了？」他是探性地問，只見迪克淚眼汪汪地看著他，就好像從前的迪克一樣，傑森發覺迪克已經恢復記憶了，跟之前恢復片段記憶的他不一樣，現在真的是迪克。

他吞了口水，然後緊緊把人抱起，附耳說道，「為了讓你想起更多記憶，我們要繼續努力做哦。」然後用力衝刺。

迪克根本反映不及，就又被傑森咬住了腺體，茫茫然飄飄然，管不住自己愉悅的聲音。

傑森咬著迪克的後頸，下身繼續抽插，因為太用力了不小心往後倒，迪克現在壓在他身上，有一點重。雖然往後倒到床墊上，但是傑森的下半身仍然沒有停止抽送。這體位一改變，迪克又忍不住叫了，聚積在下體的快感已經佔滿了他的思路，他已經無法思考，下體流出的水和著肉體拍打的聲音噗滋噗滋的都讓他無法思考。

「怎麼樣？Dickie，我的大棒棒很棒吧？」傑森發現迪克已經失神，這讓他更興奮了，覺得自己太厲害，可以把迪克幹到失神。

他捏住迪克的乳首，在他耳邊輕輕說，「這邊以後產的奶汁，也可以分我一點嗎？」

雖然迪克已經失神，傑森還是發現聽了這句話以後的迪克耳根變紅了。迪克還是聽得進去的，所以他變本加厲，「白白的乳汁一定很香，Dickie，我好想就這樣插著你，不讓你從我的陰莖上離開……你是我的，我也是你的，我們應該永遠在一起……」

啪啪啪啪——

肉體撞擊肉體的聲音無比響亮。

此時傑森發現自己快成結了，就打算抽出來射在迪克的背上，但他沒想到迪克腸道一縮，讓他早洩了，射了一些在迪克裡面，還有一些從洞口流出來，畫面跟A片的creampie一樣，看得他又興奮了。

可是迪克因為快感的餘韻而顫抖著，剛剛的性事過於刺激，讓他不小心失禁了。傑森發現了這一點，所以他就不打算再讓迪克承受了，等結消了再看看怎麼辦。

傑森把被子都掀開，把迪克抱起來帶去浴室裡清理，看著迪克身上被他抓被他捏的紅紅的地方，覺得有點抱歉。迪克還沒從高潮中回神，不過傑森已經確信迪克恢復了記憶，至少他記得自己的名字，他記得他，這就夠了。

等他們都洗完出來的時候，剛剛的一片狼藉已經被阿福整理乾淨，讓傑森感到羞愧。他把迪克放到床墊上，然後輕輕地躺在了他的旁邊，抱著自己的Omega，緩緩睡去。

**

迪克做了一個夢。他夢見自己站在滴水獸上，眼前有一個模糊的黑影，他感覺很熟悉而陌生。那是誰？為什麼讓他感到安心，可是同時讓他感到畏懼？「夜翼。」那個黑影逐漸清晰。

「不，我不是夜翼。」迪克看著自己的衣服，黑色與金色相間，他是利爪。

「你是夜翼。」黑影變成了蝙蝠俠。

「不——」

「我不是夜翼！」迪克從惡夢中驚坐起，心跳得飛快，傑森也醒了，知道他做了惡夢，便抱著他，釋放了一些費洛蒙來安撫受驚的愛人。

迪克逐漸平靜下來，轉頭看向傑森，眼中盡是不解。「這一切到底是怎麼回事？」

傑森輕輕哼著，「嗯？」

「你，你不是已經……」他撫摸著傑森的臉頰，不敢相信這是真實的，「你還活著。」

「是，我還活著，Dickie Bird。」

「我為什麼在這裡？我記得……我好像出了車禍，然後……我想不起來。」一想就頭痛。

「我其實也剛復活，迪克，這些事情，還是由布魯斯來告訴你比較合適。」這是事實。

迪克很自然地窩進了傑森的懷裡。

「我是不是，跟你在一起了？」他想確定。

傑森點頭。

迪克把頭靠在傑森的胸上，「你不記得了，那一年你剛分化，咬了我，本來該是臨時標記的，卻不曉得怎麼會成了永久標記……還好布魯斯不知道。」

傑森想著，現在老頭已經知道了。

「可是你……死了……你的死讓我過得很痛苦……我記得我回家跟布魯斯爭論，他沒有保護好你……然後我就不記得了。」然後他就出車禍了。

傑森聽得心頭一緊，果然和他想的一樣，迪克在跟布魯斯爭論他的死以後，回程出了車禍——大概是法庭的設計——布魯斯以為迪克死了，然後過著行尸走肉的生活；而迪克，被訓練成利爪……

「我在這兒，不怕。」他把迪克緊緊擁住，「我在你身邊。」他又釋放了一些能夠安定身心的費洛蒙，想讓迪克放鬆。這時布魯斯卻出現在他們眼前，看起來是剛巡邏完，連衣服都還沒換。

看見蝙蝠裝的迪克情緒突然又沸騰，緊緊抱著傑森，又朝著布魯斯大叫，「殺人魔！」

「迪克？」傑森不解他的反應。

「蝙蝠俠是殺人魔！是高譚的毒瘤！」他下一秒，迪克突然跳起，腿就朝著蝙蝠俠掃了過去，但立刻被接住。

「你是高譚的毒瘤！」迪克眼中盡是憤怒，「你……是你把我們關在這兒的嗎？可惡……」迪克發現他們身處一間特殊牢房，直覺他們是被蝙蝠俠俘虜了。

布魯斯本來想解釋，但是發覺迪克已經被洗腦，無法溝通。

雖然藥效似乎過了，但還有洗腦的問題需要被解決，看來他還得研究研究喪鐘給的資料。於是話不多說，他把迪克打暈以後交給了傑森。

「好好照顧他。」然後就回到電腦前忙活。

關於迪克的特殊情況，提姆表示可能法庭還另外給迪克洗過腦，又或者是藥品的副作用，所以迪克的記憶錯亂了。「這部分我並不了解，看來只有得到法庭的資料才能知道了。」

布魯斯把喪鐘給他的檔案拿給提姆看，提姆眼睛睜得好大，興奮地說，「太好了，有這些資料，也許我能找到一些蛛絲馬跡！」布魯斯放手讓提姆去試，因為現在他跟傑森有更重要的事情要做。

他們不得不讓迪克陷入沉睡，因為他醒來就掙扎著想逃走，完全不想跟布魯斯有所接觸，嘴裡也一直喊著蝙蝠俠是毒瘤。他們擔心亢奮的情緒跟激烈的行為會讓迪克的身體受不了，也怕會對孩子造成影響，所以他們只能想辦法讓迪克睡著。

布魯斯跟傑森兵分二路，傑森繼續打入賭場內部，布魯斯會提供資金；而布魯斯則是去接近市長，旁敲側擊，搜集政商名流的犯罪證據。

布魯斯並沒有想到會這麼順利，也許是因為他「買」了提姆的關係，那些人見到他竟把他當作自家人一樣對待，話也講得很直白。

「韋恩先生，還勞煩去申請什麼收養程序呢？Omega養在家裡也不會有什麼問題，給他們戴上項圈就好了。」市長拿著酒杯說。

「是呀，我就買了有電擊功能的項圈，他們只要跑出家門就會遭到電擊，不會有事的。」高譚百貨公司的總裁也跟著說。

布魯斯按捺著反胃，笑容可掬地跟他們談下去，「這有電擊功能的項圈在合法的商店買不到，你們有特殊的管道嗎？」

「當然有，韋恩先生，購買這些東西相當容易，讓我把老闆介紹給你，他是我們常期合作的對象，要是你的Omega不乖、不聽話，他也有辦法『治療』。」

布魯斯看了他們遞上來的名片，上面的燙金名字是威爾威特。

**

傑森再次來到賭場，威爾威特又親自接待他了，讓他覺得有點煩躁。

「上次的Omega怎麼樣？您享受與他共度的時光嗎？」

「當然，你們店裡的Omega真的很讚，你是怎麼訓練他們的？」傑森嘗試更切入重點，「這樣一個月賺多少？畢竟我想入股，入股前我應該了解了解。」

威爾威特居然自以為是地把手放到了傑森的肩上。

「陶德先生，這些原本不是我們輕易會告訴外人的事，但因為您的父親，韋恩先生也是我們俱樂部的一員了，所以您就是我們的兄弟，也是我們的合夥人，我相信您一定會對這個數字滿意。」他附耳告訴了傑森一個天文數字，讓傑森相當吃驚。

他們靠壓榨Omega就能淨賺這麼多……天理何在。

「至於如何訓練他們，陶德先生，有什麼比金錢還更能控制人的東西呢？」

傑森知道，「藥物。」

「沒錯，您真聰明，就是藥物，我們開發了一種Omega的藥物，讓他們變成聽話的奴隸。有的客戶想要他們的奴隸保持一些野性，所以會選擇購買電擊項圈，只要他們膽敢踏出家門半步就會馬上遭受電擊，又或著不聽話，Alpha也可以利用這款項圈來調教他們。」威爾威特把項圈拿給傑森看。

傑森仔細翻看那個項圈，他感覺自己的胃酸已經在翻騰，但是他得忍住。「能不能送我一個？我爸最近新得一個玩具，我想他可能需要。」

威爾威特搓搓手，「當然當然，這個項圈就送您了。」

傑森實在很想揍這個人，也許紅頭罩晚一點可以來造訪？他受不了這些噁心的人了。

傑森跟布魯斯都回到了蝙蝠洞，三人互相報告自己今天得到的情報。布魯斯說今天搜集到了不少政商名流的犯罪證據，「他們果然都跟威爾威特有關係。威爾威特提供他們全套服務，除了提供Omega，還提供藥物跟項圈。」

傑森立刻把項圈丟出來，「我拿了一個實品，上面有威爾威特的指紋，可以當證據。」

知道那個項圈用途的提姆忽然覺的脖子很痛。

「我今天一整天比對了喪鐘給的資料，本來是想找到讓迪克恢復原狀的方法，但是我意外發現了……刺客聯盟好像也有參與。」提姆說。

「刺客聯盟參與了人口販賣嗎？」布魯斯向他確認。

提姆點點頭。

傑森覺得不太舒服。惡魔之首作惡多端，人口販賣當然是他們會做的事，只是事情牽扯到了迪克，他很不高興。「那麼，你找到讓迪克恢復原狀的方法了嗎？」他問提姆。

「找到了。」提姆敲下了一個鍵盤，「上面寫著必須給他足夠的安全感，回想起最快樂的回憶，此外還要做跟洗腦內容相反的行為，讓他產生違和感，讓正確的記憶修正錯誤記憶。」提姆說，「但是具體要怎麼做到，我跟他相處的時間不夠長，應該得問問你們。」

「最快樂的回憶嗎……應該是跟父母在馬戲團的時光了，可是他的父母已經不在了……」傑森思考著，很怕如果帶他去重溫空中飛人，反而會勾起不愉快的回憶。

「當羅賓的時候，迪克總是笑容滿面。」布魯斯突然補了這句，「或許讓他穿上羅賓裝能幫助他回想起來。」

傑森想了想迪克穿上羅賓小褲褲的樣子，覺得自己硬了。

「只是穿上羅賓裝的幫助不會太大，也許該讓他體驗一下當羅賓時做的事情。」提姆很認真地參與討論。

「但他現在這樣，我們不能放他出去，一方面他可能會逃回法庭，另一方面要是給法庭發現就糟了，他會被抓回去。」傑森想到那個項圈就不舒服。

「這件事很簡單，我會準備好全息投影室，讓他以為是在外面，晚一點我再告訴你們詳細的劇本。」布魯斯告訴他們，他們兩個都有工作得做，尤其是傑森的負擔會重一點，因為他要給迪克安全感。「等一下讓提姆給他換上羅賓裝。」

傑森覺得很好氣，「為什麼不是我去換？」

「你是Alpha。」

「我是他的Alpha！」

「……既然你堅持的話。」

於是傑森就弄了一套符合迪克身形的羅賓制服，並給他換了上去。

迪克夢見了一個人，那個人身穿著黑灰相間的緊身衣，但是迪克看不清他的臉，只覺得那個人給他的感覺，很熟悉、很安全。他們一同飛越在群樓之間，一同打擊著犯罪，一同救下許多無辜的人們……那個人到底是誰？迪克只看得見他胸前的蝙蝠標誌……

不對，蝙蝠俠為什麼會救人？為什麼他會跟蝙蝠俠一起救人？蝙蝠俠明明是秩序的破壞者……

好痛……

迪克睜開了雙眼。

傑森正抱著他。

「嘿，沒事了。」傑森正輕輕撫著他的背，「迪克，沒事了，我在這裡。」

「我怎麼了？」他問。

傑森柔柔地回道，「你剛剛做噩夢了。」

「……噩夢？」他想了想，剛剛的夢的確奇怪，還讓他感到很不舒服……

「我們不要想噩夢了，好不好？」

「嗯……」

傑森捧著迪克的雙頰，在他的額頭上親了一下。

「你現在感覺怎麼樣？」傑森拿了一條棉被給迪克披上。

「我感覺……很好。」迪克微微笑，他覺得自己被傑森保護著，傑森在他的旁邊，溫柔地跟他說話，溫柔地待他。他覺得很好。

「我要帶你離開這裡。」傑森說。

迪克的眼睛睜大了，「離開這裡？蝙蝠俠不在外面嗎？」蝙蝠俠不是把他們兩個關起來了嗎？

「相信我，」他抓住迪克的雙手，「我能帶我倆離開這裡。」

迪克看著傑森堅定的眼神，那瞬間他什麼都相信，他認定眼前的Alpha一定能帶他們脫離危險。

於是傑森拉住迪克的手，打開了門。

迪克不知道為什麼這扇門沒有鎖上，傑森告訴他因為他把電線迴路給弄壞了，所以門被他打開了。

他們出了門以後，迪克看到了高譚的夜景，他們正在韋恩大樓的滴水獸上頭。迪克沒想到蝙蝠俠會把他們關在韋恩大樓，高樓的冷風特別的強，傑森問他會不會冷，迪克搖搖頭。

「不，我不冷，而且你的掌心很溫暖。」

傑森愛死這句話了。

「我們要去哪裡呢？」迪克問。

「去一個你最喜歡的地方。」

「我最喜歡的地方？」迪克有點疑惑，他居然不知道傑森的意思，但是他決定不要想太多，因為他很放心，不論眼前的Alpha要帶他到哪裡去，他都願意跟隨。

傑森單手環著迪克的腰，還要他抱緊自己，然後就射出了鉤爪。身體向下墜落的感覺讓迪克感到既熟悉又新奇，被繩索往上帶的感覺就好像自己在飛一樣。

他們就這樣從韋恩大樓穿梭到了高譚的另一頭。

迪克看見了熟悉的地方——哈利的馬戲團。

他又驚又喜，不敢相信傑森要帶他到這裡。「哈利又回高譚演出了嗎？太好了！」

「不只這樣，你看上面的那兩個人。」傑森指著跳台，而迪克看見了不可思議的畫面。

他的父母，是他的父母！他的父母在那兒表演！

「是……爸爸跟媽媽！」怎麼可能？他在夢境裡嗎？迪克捏了自己的臉，痛覺是真實的，他不在夢境裡——

「你的父母邀請我們上去呢。」傑森拉著迪克的手，帶著他一同往跳台上走。他們來到迪克父母對面的跳台，「等一下我們可以跟他們一起表演哦。」

迪克太激動了，他沒有想到傑森會為他準備這些，沒有想到還能看見自己的父母，甚至還能跟他們一同在馬戲團裡表演……這太過夢幻，太過快樂……

他們跳下去的瞬間，迪克歡喜的眼淚也飄落在半空之中。

然而下一秒，殺手鱷魚的出現引起了騷動。

殺手鱷魚抓住了傑森的衣領，要他把迪克交出去。

「你帶走了我的寶物，你會為此付出代價。」殺手鱷魚的拳頭就要落下，迪克不顧一切地衝了上去，他要保護傑森，他要阻止殺手鱷魚！

「放開他！」迪克抓住他的手，然而殺手鱷魚的力氣過大，他只能勉強讓自己保持平衡。

「羅賓，你為什麼要幫助這個人呢？」殺手鱷魚另一隻手抓住了迪克的衣領，「這個人有什麼值得你保護的？」

迪克抓著殺手鱷魚的手，痛苦地掙扎著，「我不要……你……你這個高譚毒瘤！」正當他快要失去意識時，蝙蝠俠出現了。蝙蝠俠一腳踢開了殺手鱷魚的手，迪克跟傑森重新得到了自由。

「羅賓，你幫助那個平民，我來對付他。」蝙蝠俠命令道，而迪克不假思索地聽了他的話，連忙跑到了傑森身邊。

「嘿，你沒事吧？」

傑森搖搖頭，笑著說，「迪克，我好驕傲，因為我今天才知道，你是羅賓，你跟蝙蝠俠一起打擊犯罪，幫助了很多無辜的平民。」

「我是羅賓？」迪克忽然覺得很奇怪，他看了看身上的衣服，的確是羅賓的服裝，但是怎麼會？

他不是利爪嗎？

為什麼身穿著羅賓的服裝？

為什麼頭會這麼痛……

傑森發現了迪克的天人交戰，他繼續說道，「你看！蝙蝠俠對付的是殺手鱷魚，是高譚的惡棍！不是平民百姓！」

迪克往那個方向看去，的確，蝙蝠俠正在跟殺手鱷魚打架，他不是在欺負善良老百姓……

可是為什麼？

蝙蝠俠不是惡貫滿盈嗎……

迪克抓著自己的頭，頭痛欲裂的感覺讓他失聲叫喊——

迪克忽然瞪大了雙眼，一切就像跑馬燈一樣從他的眼前閃過——那一年布魯斯牽著他的手，把他帶回莊園；那一年他發現了布魯斯的秘密，然後在蠟燭前互相宣誓；那一年他成為了夜翼而傑森加入了他們；那一年傑森分化成為Alpha並且咬了他；那一年傑森逝去，他徹底與布魯斯決裂離去——一切都有如過眼雲煙，一切都歷歷在目……

他想起了一切，他想起了那場車禍，有人在他的摩托車上動了手腳……他想起了，強烈的光線就打在他的臉上，他想要掙脫卻無法逃脫……一袋袋的奇怪藥水點滴進入他的體內，然後他昏昏欲睡，昏昏欲睡……

迪克想起來了。

傑森緊緊抱住他，「別哭，迪克，別哭……」

「傑森……我想起來了……」他控制不住自己，他無法停止哭泣。

布魯斯走近他們，迪克看到他，只覺得抱歉，他誤會了布魯斯這麼久，甚至還被派去刺殺布魯斯……不，那不是刺殺任務，是法庭想製造機會讓他們見面……他們想讓布魯斯使用他的身體……

「回來就好。」布魯斯脫下面罩，給了迪克一個溫暖的微笑。

咕嚕嚕——

迪克的肚子發出了震天巨響，放鬆下來的他才發覺自己餓了。傑森忍不住哈哈大笑，迪克真是太可愛了。這時阿福端著一盤好料的走了進來，提姆也跟在他後面。

「全息投影，真有你的，布魯斯。」迪克揉揉眼睛，接過了阿福的餐盤，大快朵頤了起來。他看著傑森盯著他吃東西的樣子，忽然覺得有一點不好意思，就叉了一塊牛排塞到了傑森的嘴裡，傑森咀嚼了起來，邊吃邊說還是阿福的手藝好。

提姆擔心迪克不認識他，又自我介紹了一遍，迪克告訴他，他還記得提姆，在他失憶的這段時間裡，提姆有照顧過他，他很感謝。

提姆本來就是迪克的粉絲，現在被稱讚，讓他害羞了起來。

吃完飯以後，阿福把迪克抓去檢查身體，怕剛剛情緒起伏太大會影響到孩子。雖然恢復記憶，之前發生過的事情也都還在腦海裡有點混亂，但是迪克記得自己被傑森標記的事情，也知道自己懷孕了。

但是被檢查出來懷著雙胞胎的事情還是頗為嚇人。

「天啊，有兩個寶寶在我的肚子裡面耶……」他一隻手摟著傑森的手臂，一隻手摸著自己的肚子說。

傑森覆上他放在肚子上的那隻手，說，「是我們的寶寶喲，我們會建立一個家。」

迪克看向傑森，他們都是孤兒，從小就想要有個家；現在他們真的能夠組成一個家庭了，上有爸爸，下有孩子，這幸福突如其來，充滿著兩人的心。

「有兩個寶寶，這樣我要更努力了！」迪克笑著說。

不過布魯斯又來潑冷水了，「我們現在來分配一下對抗法庭的工作。提姆，你繼續調查刺客聯盟跟法庭的關係。傑森，你繼續去賭場調查威爾威特。迪克——」

傑森打斷了布魯斯，「等等，迪克也有工作？他現在懷著孩子欸——」

布魯斯卻忽視傑森，繼續說道，「迪克，我會準備一個陷阱，而你要當誘餌，誘騙他們上當。」

傑森立刻反對，「不行，太危險了！我反對！」

「我贊成。」迪克答應了布魯斯的要求，傑森很不解。

「為什麼？迪克，你才剛恢復，應該多休息，何況你懷孕了……」

傑森把愛人拉到一旁說話，但是迪克只是輕輕地安撫他，說，「小翅膀，如果法庭不早一點被繩之以法，只會有更多的受害者，而我既然有能力，就要做有意義的事。」

傑森知道自己是勸不了迪克的了，也只好同意他參與，只不過要由他隨身保護。

**

迪克穿著一件蓬鬆的孕夫裝，冷漠地押解紅頭罩到高譚港廢墟。這裡先前因為毀滅日的破壞而荒廢，無人有心整理，所以成了法外的天堂。一路上有幾名Alpha想要接近迪克，但看他手裡拽著紅頭罩，又一臉冷酷的模樣，就打退堂鼓了。

「你最好保證這有用，迪克。」雖然解開手銬對他來說不是難事，但最讓他擔心的是迪克被抓回去的話會怎麼樣。他們也許不會因為迪克懷有身孕而對他比較好，如果他們讓其他Alpha碰他，他發誓一定不管計畫，直接斃了他們。

「你忘了我是誰？小翅膀，我以前擬的作戰計畫哪一次失敗過？」他們緩緩走到了定點，果然在約定好的時間內，一輛黑色的廂型車急駛而來。

幾名戴著白色面具的Alpha走了下來，他們看著迪克的眼神讓傑森很不高興。

「利爪。」

「是，Alpha。」迪克的回答讓傑森很不舒服，那些人竟然訓練迪克這樣稱呼他們嗎？

「我的好利爪，看看你給我們帶回了什麼。一個紅頭罩，還有……你懷孕了。」戴著白色面具的金髮女子看著他的肚子。

「是，Alpha。」

「說吧，肚子裡的孩子是誰的種。」她問。

「Alpha，是蝙蝠俠的。」

Alpha們拍起手來。

「果然是最出色的利爪，雖然你失蹤了幾個月，不過帶回了這麼珍貴的資產。」女子看向她的同伴，像是在跟誰示威一樣。

「謝謝，Alpha。」

「我該獎賞你。」

「獎賞我什麼？Alpha？」

戴著白色面具的金髮女子拿出一個項圈——傑森知道那是什麼——戴在了迪克的脖子上。

「你看看，你戴著真好看。」

迪克不喜歡脖子上有東西的感覺，可是戲還是得演下去，「謝謝，Alpha。」

金髮女子摸了摸迪克的臉，「你懷孕了，我們不能給你吃藥了，這個項圈是以防萬一用的，畢竟蝙蝠俠能為了你而製造你的假死，我們得用你跟孩子來做籌碼。感到榮幸嗎？」

「是的，Alpha，我很榮幸。」

「很好。」金髮女子轉身拉起傑森的衣領，「至於你，紅頭罩，你欠我們的債可多了，我們不會輕易讓你死的，你將要上法庭。」

傑森碎嘴道，「什麼法庭？你們的小圈圈嗎？聽起來不是那麼公正。」

對方似乎不想跟他廢話，轉身要其他人把他帶上車，然後傑森就看見那名Alpha掐著迪克的脖子，把他押上車。

「走吧，利爪。」

如迪克預期的一樣，他們被帶回了法庭的基地。法庭的人試圖把傑森的頭罩拆掉，但都被電流電暈，他們便放棄了看他的真面目，反正都會成為死人，是否知道真實身分也不是太重要。

「等一會兒我們的貴賓就會到達了，利爪，你要好好聽你新主人的話。」戴著白色面具的金髮女子摸了摸迪克的頭髮，好像很捨不得要把他送給別人一樣。

「是的，Alpha。」

幾分鐘過後，一架直升機降落在空地上。

雖然不是太意外，但看到Ra's跟塔莉亞還是讓傑森有些吃驚。塔莉亞懷裡抱著的……是一個嬰兒，他有個不好的預感。

「恭敬的惡魔之首，我們將為您獻上利爪，他已經懷了蝙蝠俠的孩子，他將為您提供最強大的軍隊。」金髮女子將迪克推到Ra's的面前，後者把玩了一下迪克的臉，然後把人推到塔莉亞那裡，走到傑森面前。

金髮女子不太理解Ra's的做法，「尊敬的惡魔之首，請問您哪裡不滿意嗎？」

Ra's抽出刀砍斷了傑森的手銬，然後給了女兒一個眼光，只見塔莉亞點點頭，似乎是在道謝。

「大人？」

「蠢材。我知道你們綁架了他，把他改造成利爪，他懷有蝙蝠俠之子是個意外，完全不是你們的成就。」Ra's冷冷淡淡地說，「再者，你們竟然愚蠢到把紅頭罩帶來這裡，我就知道跟你們的合作必須結束。」

法庭的Alpha們完全不懂為何刺客聯盟的轉變如此之速，他們還想要挽留，可是Ra's完全不想聽他們說話。

「蠢材。走吧，女兒，我們得離開了。」Ra's走回直升機上，塔莉亞看了看傑森，又看了看迪克，然後頭也不回地跟著父親搭著直升機走了，留下不知所措的法庭。

「他們就這樣走了？我們哪裡做錯了嗎？」

另一名Alpha接完電話以後大聲說道，「刺客聯盟撤資了！」

「什麼！」他們到底哪裡做錯了？

這時傑森爬了起來，迅速跑到了迪克身前擋住他，冷笑著說，「你以為我跟刺客聯盟是什麼關係？他們知道你們已經完蛋了所以才離開的。」塔莉亞絕對不會傷害迪克和他的性命，因為他們兩個是布魯斯的兒子。塔莉亞愛著布魯斯，甘願為他付出一切，而Ra's了解女兒，更不想與蝙蝠俠結仇結得更深。既然這局已經輸了，那就犧牲掉可以犧牲的部分，對他們根本沒有差別。

「你們太過自負。」傑森說完這句以後，蝙蝠俠就從天而降，而GCPD的特警也已經包圍了他們。

「你們已經被包圍了，快放下武器投降。」戈登署長用大聲公說道。

法庭的高層各個驚慌失措，但他們不想束手就擒，馬上命令他們的利爪去攻擊蝙蝠俠跟特警。

「利爪，過來。」戴著白色面具的金髮女子命令迪克，因為他懷孕，是很重要的資產。

迪克聽話地走了過去，傑森想要攔住他，卻被推開。

他想，迪克應該有他的計畫，便不攔了，他馬上加入蝙蝠俠的行列去對付其他利爪。

Alpha拉住迪克的手，要他保護自己離開；然而迪克卻反過來把她抓住了，還在他反應不過來的那幾秒給他戴上了項圈。

「你的東西還給你。」他笑著說。

金髮女子惡狠狠地看著迪克說，「原來你已經恢復記憶了。」

「當然。」他的笑容逐漸消失，變成一個陰狠的眼神，「你們奪走我的這些時光，請你在牢獄中償還。」他好歹曾經是警察，這樣用真實身分把人抓起來也比較不會被懷疑。

法庭眾人很快就被制伏了。

迪克把手上的人交給了戈登以後，戈登拍了拍他的背說，「孩子，芭芭拉很想你。」

「我也很想她……」

迪克忽然抱著肚子蹲了下去，傑森很緊張，可是他是紅頭罩，現在不能太關心迪克格雷森。

戈登看他的樣子覺得很不妙，立刻叫了醫護人員過來。

「快看看他。」

「是的，署長。」

正當醫護人員要來給迪克檢查時，蝙蝠俠介入了。「吉姆，布魯斯韋恩曾經拜託過我，我對這個孩子有責任，他的事情讓我來處裡吧。法庭這些人就交給你了。」

戈登署長知道跟蝙蝠俠爭辯沒有用，也就答應了。

「孩子，你平安回家後，記得打電話給芭芭拉。」

迪克忍著痛，給了戈登一個微笑。

接著，蝙蝠俠就抱著迪克回到了Batwing上，紅頭罩把證據包丟給戈登後也跟著上去了。

這麼長時間的麻煩，終於結束了。

「迪克，我們回家吧！」他脫下頭罩後，摟著他的Omega，釋放了一些費洛蒙來讓他舒服些。

「嗯……」迪克靠在他的肩上睡著了。

**

幾個月後。

法庭的人全數被起訴，市長下台，威爾威特被關，所有Omega都獲救了，韋恩集團特別研發了中和劑並無償提供給他們康復使用。

布魯斯因為參加拍賣的事也上了法院，不過由於提姆作證布魯斯是為了救他才買下他的，所以最後布魯斯無罪。至於那些被殺的人，下手的不是迪克，以現有的證據來看，迪克沒有殺人，他也沒有殺人的記憶。

迪克重新回到了「人間」，並平安產下龍鳳雙胞胎。他們給男孩取名叫湯瑪斯，紀念布魯斯的爸爸；女孩取名叫瑪莉，紀念迪克的母親。

布魯斯原本想讓女娃叫瑪莎，可是被克拉克嚴正阻止了，他實在想不透為什麼克拉克要駁回這個提案。

克拉克跟露意絲做了兩個孩子的教父教母，芭芭拉也當了他們的教母。羅伊跟華利也爭著做教父，吵個沒完，所以迪克跟傑森也讓他們兩個當了孩子的教父。

時序已經是春天，迪克生產完還在恢復，有時在清晨就醒了過來。這一天，他忽然想出門走走，所以傑森陪著他在大宅附近散步。他們散著步，隨意地走到了韋恩家的墓園。他們小時候都來過這個地方，只是沒想到長大後自己的名字也會立在這塊土地上；看著眼前的兩塊墓碑，他們卻仍然有著呼吸，多麼奇妙啊。

春日清晨的風仍然料峭，遠方的青山被薄霧輕掩。傑森輕輕地撫摸愛人的面頰，他的輕柔，充滿了憐惜。當他還是個少年的時候，就很喜歡摸迪克的臉，他總是仗著自己的體型跳到迪克的背上，用臉頰或是下巴頰蹭他。迪克臉頰的柔軟，連月來的日光浴讓他的皮膚恢復了血色，恢復了生息。

他們的墓碑下長出了一些名為忘憂的黃花。

他們牽著手，走向花園。他們兒時喜歡在花園裡追逐，在草地上打鬧，在夜晚時吹著涼風，遠眺後方的青山，分享彼此的快樂。一起夜巡時，她們總喜歡到滴水獸那裡去偷情。夜晚很漫長，巡邏消耗體力卻讓人興奮。他們會在結束時，在那個老地方親熱，撫摸著彼此已經不似少年時期那般滑嫩的臉龐，緊緊貼著彼此的額頭，看著對方瞳孔中自己的倒影，然後從高處躍下，享受著墜落時的快感——

超脫凡俗，只有彼此。

往事並不如煙，緊握著的雙手擁有著彼此的熱度。

太陽逐漸升起，帶來了一些溫度，一些晨鳥已經開始歌唱，為他們的這一刻獻上美妙的樂章。迪克忽然告訴傑森，他曾經答應過要用他的一生來證明自己的愛，可是他們卻都錯過了彼此的死，徒留對方獨活。傑森捏了捏迪克的鼻頭，問他為何又要說這樣的傷心話，他們已經沒事了，他們還活著，他們能夠一起譜寫未來，他們可以牽著手，一同體會朱顏的易改。

也許老了以後，兒時的回憶會變成一個模糊的影子，青春的過往也會變得像朦朧的月；也許會，也許不會，也許他們還會記得彼此年輕時的容顏，還會記得彼此風華正茂時的容貌與笑靨。他們說好要好好記住牽著手的每一刻。

「別動，迪克。」傑森忽然叫住他，所以迪克就真的站住了。

傑森凝視著迪克的雙眼。

他看見自己映在迪克湛藍色的眼瞳中，迪克的眼神柔和，那代表了他的愛，現在傑森只想再把自己留在迪克的眼裡久些。迪克溫柔地看著自己的愛人，在他湖綠色的眼睛裡有著自己，這就是他一生所求。他們好容易才將眼神從愛人的眼瞳中移開，又忽然彼此不好意思地向他處望去。霧氣已經消散，太陽已經升起，莊園後的那片青山依舊在，層層疊疊，美得就像有精靈存在。

夏日到了，布魯斯給迪克和傑森辦了一場盛大的婚禮，所有的朋友都出席了他們的婚宴。迪克戴了他爸爸的手錶，穿了一身新做的白色西裝，手上拿著精心挑選的花束，然後向露意絲借了她的項鍊，黛安娜也把自己的手釧借給了迪克。迪克還配戴了阿福給他做的青鳥胸針，藍色的東西也有了，這樣就萬事具備了。

他們的雙胞胎是最幼小的花童，傑森找了羅伊當伴郎，迪克則堅持讓芭芭拉當他的伴娘，不是因為他是Omega的關係，而是她是他最好的朋友，所以他決定找她當伴娘，而不是找其他人來當伴郎。

婚禮結束後，他們走出了教堂，此時迪克坐上綁了好幾個罐子的轎車，而傑森也坐上了駕駛座。

當車子開動時，後方的罐子就鏗鏗鏘鏘了起來。迪克把手中的捧花往後一扔——提姆為了接到那束捧花而差點從樓梯上摔下去，還好有人接住了他。

提姆看了看手上的捧花，確定自己接到了以後，抬頭看了看接住他的人。

「謝謝你，我只顧著搶捧花，沒注意腳下。我叫提姆德雷克。」

「我叫康納肯特。」

「很高興認識你，康納。」

「我也是，提姆。」

完


End file.
